Skipping Stones
by de tournesol amour
Summary: Story 3. Madge and Gale started a family, see their family evolve into something so much more. Sequel to Bringing Roses and Looks Like Prim. RosexEden KatnissxPeeta PrimxRory EmmaxBryce EffiexHaymitch
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I donnot own the Hunger Games... if I did... Madge would still be alive. :) **

**OKAY GUYS. I'm sure you've been waiting for this. -insert eye roll- You haven't but IN CASE you have been. Tell me you're ideas you have come up with.  
>I don't think this is only going to be about Rose and Eden. Even though I completly love them. I also don't think I'll kill any more babies either (Spolier alert for Bringing Roses right there) Yeah. ALSO if you haven't read Bringing Roses you will be really lost. Or not. Yet- you have no idea who Rose or Eden are. Yet I'm sure you can guess. Okay I'll stop talking. Enjoyyy. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh please" She laughs.<p>

"What? It's true" His eye brows furrow with frustration.

"Uh huh" She rolls her eyes.

"You don't believe me?" He demands

"Not really" She shrugs

"Why not?" His lips turn down into a frown.

"I doubt you had time for that" She states

"I did" He retorts

"You did not" She sighs

"I made it!" He yells

"Where is it then?" She looks around her

"Here… in the woods" He says looking behind him.

"Where in the woods?" She wonders.

"In the big tree by the lake" His thumb points down the path.

"How do you get up?" She laughs

"Ladder" He says nudging her with his nose.

"I still don't believe you" Rose crossed her arms over her stomach and continued glaring at her boyfriend.

"Come on Rosie" Eden whined. He leaned down to kiss her but she turned her face away.

"You didn't have time to build it! You JUST got off the train like two days ago"

"I built it before I left; you obviously haven't been in the woods since then" Rose doesn't answer for a while. She keeps her eyes trained on the unmoving bark of a tree.

"It was bad… when you left" she finally whispers "You're right…" she clears her voice. "I haven't been in here" Eden's arms still pin her to the ground and his breath still hits her face at an even pace.

"I'm sorry" The pity is strong in his voice and she can't stand to be close to him. She doesn't want him to see her cry. "Don't cry" he whispers pulling her blond curls from her face. "I'm here" Knuckles brush over her pink cheek when she turns her head back to him. "Just- come see" He stands, kicking his legs to throw the dirt off his knees. She quickly joins him. They lace their fingers and smile.

"Sure… I'll see your imaginary tree house"

"It's not imaginary" he mutters.

"What was that?"

"It's not imaginary, Rose"

"Oh of course not" This makes the young man brighten a little, "It's invisible" his face slackens.

"Be kind" He says poking her in her side. She makes a small yelp.

"No."

"For me?" his eyes widen and he tries to hold an even face, but he fails letting a smirk fall onto his lips.

"Especially not for you" she grins.

"Humph" His hand falls and he points. "What did I tell you?" Following his finger up, is a tree house. It's beautifully painted with primary colors. The small porch around is secured to the tree, holding it in place. Eden jumps onto the first step of the spiral staircase climbing around the tree like a vine. "Coming?" Rose's face is heating up with embarrassment or pure joy. The tree house itself is two levels. First, on the base of the branches where the tree breaks off into different directions, and the second on the thick middle branches covered with coloring leaves. Eden takes two steps at a time until he is able to slide open the door and sneak into his creation. Rose stays on the ground walking around the tall tree for a minute before looking up. "There is a nice view from up here" Eden calls from a hammock on the top branches"

"You're going to fall"

"Oh no, I'm fine- this is perfectly safe" She cocks an eye brow. "Well- until it isn't" he smiles down at her.

"Eden Odair" She calls, "I do believe you out did yourself" She cautiously climbs the steps, watching the forest floor fly away from her. The motion makes her dizzy and she can feel her hands become clammy. She had never climbed a tree this size before. "Are you sure this is safe?" she almost whispers.

"Doubting me?" His voice asks by her ear. She jumps and shy's away from him.

"No… I just wanted to make sure" she gulps and looks at the ground. He laughs.

"Rose I think you're afraid of heights"

"What? No" she growls and finishes the last two steps. She crawls onto the landing, holding onto the fence around the edge.

"That might break off" Her hands jump off it and she squeals pushing herself toward the house.

"Afraid of heights" He chants.

"Shut up Eden. I am not" Eden rolls his eyes and slides the door open. Instead of standing up, Rose continues to crawl. Inside she looks around. There is a small window at the back of the room and large pillows thrown around messily. A low coffee table sits in the middle with a lantern on it. "It's nice" then she spots them, stairs. "I think it's almost time for dinner- we should go back"

"You have to see the second floor"

"I'll see it tomorrow"

"Ha. Afraid of heights"

"Stop- I am not afraid" He walks up the stairs. She draws herself inward and climbs the stairs. Up on the second floor there is a large floor to ceiling window and two twin mattresses.

"What do you think of that view? You get a good view of the forest. Also if you lean against the window, its even better- feels like your flying" He leans against the window.

"I believe you" she smiles and turns around.

"Come see" he takes her hand and pulls her to the window. Trapped between him and the view, Rose closes her eyes. "Nice eye lids" he breaths into her ear. He picks her up and pushes open the door she must have missed.

"Put me down!" She looks around her. Air hits her face and she looks around. Together they are on two boards of wood and a ladder is built onto the tree branch leading onto to the rooftop. He puts her down. The boards creak. The small noise alone pulls Rose over the edge. "FINE FINE!" she screams. "I'm afraid!" The next thing she knows she's on the roof and the sun is setting over the forest. "It's really pretty up here" She sighs. "Nice view"

"I know…"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW. please?<strong>

**Erin**


	2. Chapter 2

**You're kinda going back in time for this one... Gale and Madge moment. BUT it's focused on the Father Daughter relationship. Just an idea I had. Hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW. **

* * *

><p>She reached up, pulling her hair into a perfect pony-tail. A long blue ribbon lay limp in her hand trapped in between two fingers. Even if years have passed she still reminds me of the girl who bought the strawberries. Her blue eyes sparkle as she spots me leaning against the door frame with the goofy smile that I put on just for her. Sure, I've gone soft- It was worth it though. The ribbon twirls around her fingers and around her hair pulling it together into a bow. I snort.<p>

"Don't laugh"

"Me? I'm not laughing" Her nose wrinkles as she tries to glare at my reflection. "You look like a mouse" she gasps.

"I do not!"

"You actually do" I walk up behind her, sliding my arms around her growing middle.

"Then… I'm a very cute mouse" She smiles triumphantly.

"Mmm- sure" I lightly brush her neck, sending shivers down her spine. The room falls silent except for the distant giggles of our children.

"Maysilee" she whispers looking down at my hands on her stomach.

"What?" I look up at watch her calculating face in the mirror.

"That's our new little girl's name"

Gale woke with a start. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he made his way to the open window. Shutting it quickly, he noticed Madge's slippers missing from the bedside, and a missing Madge. He walked into the hall checking his son's room and his eldest daughter's room. Then creaked the door open on the other side of the hall. His wife and baby girl were asleep in the rocking chair. Soft music played from the radio and their cat, Mayor, was awake under the crib. Gale took his first steps into the room and was welcomed by the slightly beloved cat, he smiles and scratches behind her ears. "Madge?" he calls quietly. He steps closer, and watches his daughter's eyes blink. "Oh… hi there" She just stares and blinks, "Um" more blinking and a little yawn, making her mouth form a 'O'. "Momma fell asleep?" Blink. "You want to go back in your crib?" Gale stupidly jabs a finger at the crib. Blink. "Hell's teeth" Yawn. His hands gently pry his newborn daughter out of Madge's arms, holding her against his chest. "Hey Maysilee" his fingers smooth over the soft material of her pajamas. Blink. "I'm your Dad" Blink. "But, you knew that already" Blink. "I think, well I hope you did" Blink. "You have pretty eyes- but how about you shut them so I can get Momma and I back to sleep?" Blink. "Or not" Sigh. Gale finds himself, swaying and laughs quietly. With Maysilee still in his arms he walks back to his room, carefully climbing into bed, he lays his small girl onto his chest. Together they have a stare contest, Gale winning, because as soon as they started, she blinked. "Ha! I win!"

A bird chirped outside the window and Madge woke with a start. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, she made her way to the open window. Shutting it quickly, she remembered events from last night. Fearfully looking around and not finding her baby she panicked. She dashed into the hall, but caught a glimpse of Gale still sleeping. Curious, she walked into the room and spotted their daughter on his chest. She steps closer, and watches her daughter's eyes blink.

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't get the blinking thing. It's the baby- her way of answering sorta. Reallyyyyy hope you like it. Tell me your ideas for the story! (Which means Review :D)<strong>

**Also: Mayor- The Hawthorne Family's cat, can be found on my profile. (At the bottom marked "Mayor". ClIcK the link and see a pic)**

**Erin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thought I would heat some things up... ;)**

* * *

><p>The moonlight was shifting through the room. The cool breeze was sending shivers down her spine and she grabbed his jacket hanging behind her dresses. It smelled like him, cool ocean air and wood. She hid it in her closet away from her father's eyes. She hadn't told him that Eden was her boyfriend. Her dad would most likely take his bow and send Eden back to district four. She slipped off her dark green jeans and stuffed them in her laundry basket. Walking over to the mirror she pulled her hair apart into three different sections, folding them over one another, making it a braid.<p>

"Goodnight Rosie!"

"Night Mum" She pulled the blonde hair over her shoulder and turned back to the bed. She pulled back the lilac comforter and cream sheets and snuggled in. She fell asleep to the whistle of the breeze. What felt like only a few minutes to her, yet when she checked her clock on the wall it told her it had been a full hour since she got into bed, a tapping on the window startled her. Squinting at the darkened window she could make out the boy-shape in the window. She leaned over and pulled the window open a bit. "Eden?"

"Can I come in?" he whispered. Rose was frightened of her parents in the other room but nodded and let him push open the window and drop in. She looked out the window and saw the tall skinny ladder that he and her father were using earlier today to paint the windows.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly. Eden looks around her room and shrugs.

"My mom was having one of her dreams and I woke her up"

"So?"

"Oh- she wanted me to leave" he smiled shyly.

"You could have rang the bell"

"It was more fun coming through the window" Eden chuckles quietly and pushes his dark hair from his eyes and beams.

"If I get caught with you in my room we're both dead" he leans in and pecks her on the cheek. When she reaches up and properly kisses him on the lips, she remembers that she's in hardly anything. Blush creeps up her neck and onto her cheeks and she pushes away and slides further under the covers. He raises his eyebrows in question. "This is awkward… you need to leave"

"What's awkward?" He turns his head to the side

"Nothing Eden" The boy sat at the edge of her bed and inched closer. Rose could feel her face heating up and her fingers tremble in her lap. She could feel his hand touch her back, and she knew she was in trouble. "Ed…" His lips touched her neck. "Eden" she tried pleading a little louder, but it came out as a small whisper. He ran his hand under his jacket covering her torso and pulled it off. Rose squeaked, "Eden!" As if under a spell, Eden lifted his head away from her neck and face, and shook it. His hands flew away from her body and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry…" Wide eyed Rose felt the cool air hit her shoulders and set goose bumps down her arms. "I don't know what came over me…" his eyes were wide with wonder too. Rose's butterflies were going crazy in her stomach and she wanted to start giggling. To keep herself from doing so, she bit her lip, and then cleared her voice.

"It's ok!" she said, braving a glance at his slightly dilated bronze eyes. "It was sort of… exciting" What happened next neither of them could really explain. Rose grabbed Eden, Eden grabbed Rose. Eden's leather jacket he came in was on the opposite side of the room, his shoes were pushed under the bed. Their lips were smashed together and hands were traveling everywhere. Rose's body was still under the sheets and Eden was posed on his elbows over it. Footsteps, the couple missed the footsteps in the hall. Door, the couple missed the door opening. Light, the couple flew apart from each other when Rose's father turned on her light.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Gale's voice boomed. Madge with her curls a skew and quickly tying a robe around her, ran in. "Odair?" Eden looked at Rose, then Madge, then his feet. Gale grabbed his chin, forcing the teen to look into the dangerous gray eyes.

"Honey, go back to bed" Madge's sweet voice sang to Bryce, Rose's brother.

"Odair, how did you get into MY house?" Eden's almost tear rimmed eyes glanced at the window with the ladder pressed against it. "What made you think you were allowed to sleep with MY daughter?" Eden shook but said nothing.

"Daddy, please…" Gale's head snapped toward the whispered voice. Rose was covered up to her chin with sheets. "I let him in... he meant no harm…"

"Meant no harm?" Gale fumed. "Meant no harm!" Gale threw Eden Odair back a few steps and turned completely to his 17 year old daughter.

"Gale. Stop. This ends now." The room seemed to pause. Everything moving had been stopped. The dust falling, wind blowing in, crinkling of sheets, heavy breathing, strangled sounds. It all stopped. Madge walked further into the room and took Gale's hand. "Come along" she pulled him a little and a few seconds later the master bedroom door closed, and Madge reappeared in Rose's room. She took Eden's hand, and brushed his hair from his face. She pulled him a little and sent him down the stairs to the couch. Madge reappeared in her daughter's room and kissed her on the forehead, turned out the lights, and simply whispered goodnight.

"Night Mum"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Really! I want to know. Just click Review. Then it's really simple. You quickly say what you think. HERE WAIT- examples:<br>"Woahhhhh Gale... getting freaky there! Poor Eden!"  
>"HAHAHA Madge she took it so well"<br>"Rose and Eden! Getting it on!"  
><strong>

**lol. more about the heated romance later(;**

**Erin**


	4. Chapter 4

**This starts with the morning after Rose and Eden are caught in bed. In the middle of the 'fight' which you don't know about yet- Bryce sneaks out of the house to find Emma Mellark (his girlfriend) ;)**

* * *

><p>Breakfast was awkward. The kitchen was quiet. Madge stood at the counter, putting a lid on Maysille's sippy cup. Bryce was handing the five year old, blueberries to make a smiley face on her pancake. Rose hardly touched her food and looked deathly pale, while Eden ate his food slowly and had a light blush on his face. Gale walked into the room with the paper, just as his wife sat down at the table next to Eden.<p>

"What is he still doing here?" he grumbled. Eden stood from the table with shock.

"Mmm. Ed would like a word with you" Gale's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"Alright… I guess" The two men walked into the back office. Gale stood in between his chair and his desk. Eden hovered in the space between the door and front of the desk.

"I'm sorry Sir. I was really out of line. I had no idea what I was thinking."

"What you were thinking? Oh you were thinking alright!"

"Sir…?"

"You sure in hell weren't thinking with your brain!"

"I…"

"NO! Your penis was doing all the thinking! Your brain was just going along for the ride…!"

"Sir I meant no disrespect" stuttered the flushed man

"DON'T YOU INTERUPT ME!"

"Sorry" Eden whispered.

"Just… get out of my house" Gale said sighing with defeat.

* * *

><p>Bryce slipped out of the house. He walked along the porch to the back and followed the forest line. He could never tell his dad he liked Emma Mellark let alone that she was his girlfriend. His dad might make him sleep outside! Bryce stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and walked around the Mellark house. Knocking a few times, the teen stood back from the door and waited.<p>

"Hello Mr. Mellark. Can Emma come on a walk with me?"

"Sure… Ems!" he called back into the house. Emma bounced down the stairs in a turquoise strapless sun dress. She had little gray sandals strapped onto her feet and a knit gray berate hanging off the back of her head. Light curls fell from under it over her shoulders and onto her back. Bryce swallowed, hard. He looked up at Mr. Mellark as Emma gave him a kiss on the cheek. Peeta looked down at the boy and winked. Embarrassed, Bryce looked down at his shoes and hurried off the porch. Emma ran after him and grabbed his hand. Smiling, the boy twirled her in a circle. They walked into the forest together hand in hand until, Emma ran ahead and yelled back,

"Catch me if you can!" Bryce looked up startled and ran after her. The two didn't get far before a scream flew out of Emma's mouth. She had hit the ground hard because of a tree root she had not seen. Her boyfriend caught up with her and started to help her up. Dirt covered her pretty dress, face, legs, and arms. "Owe!" she squealed. His eyes widened. He checked her over, seeing blood in a few spots, mostly on her knees, elbows, hands, chin, and it looked like she bit her lip.

"We have to clean these cuts- can you stand?" She made little effort to get off the ground and erupted with tears. "You're really nothing like your mother" he sighed. He picked up her hat and then reached behind her, pulling her small body to his side. His arms entangled under her butt, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"No! No… I don't want to go home" Bryce stopped and turned back to the forest. He walked all the way to the lake then up the spiral staircase of the tree house. He sat her down on some pillows and opened a cabinet marked medical. Pulling out a wash cloth, first aid kit, and some cleaning fluids, he returned to Emma's side, putting the kit and fluids next to her. Bryce glanced at her wide eyes and shook his head. He pulled a water bottle from an overhead cabinet and pulled out a bowl. He sat down on a pillow in front of Emma. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I'm going to clean these cuts…"

"NO! Bry" she squealed moving away a little. Bryce raised an eyebrow. "It's going to hurt" she whispered again. His jaw dropped and he snorted.

"If I don't clean them, they're going to be infected and that will hurt more" He poured some water into the bowl and dipped a corner of the washcloth into it. He brought the washcloth to her dirt covered face. She seemed more relaxed after that, but not enough to take the tense out of her shoulders. "Em, please, I'm not going to kill you." Bryce clicked open the first aid kit and took out a few cotton balls. Sticking a cotton ball at the top of one of the fluid bottles and turned it over. He took hold of her leg. "It's just going to sting a little…" he whispered and brought the cotton ball towards her knee. "OW" Bryce grabbed his side. "Why, did you kick me?"

"I'm sorry!"

"No you're not!"

"I know! But that's because you said it was going…"

"To sting! Yeah that's the point! It's getting all the icky bad stuff away from your cuts! You don't have to kick me…" Bryce was trying hard not to laugh. He took hold of her leg again and wiped the ball along her knee.

"NO!" she cried out and grabbed his hand. He put the cotton ball down, and she calmed a little, letting her hand fall to her lap again. He took another cotton ball and put the fluid on it. Once again he took her other leg, before she could grab his hand; Bryce had already wiped it along her knee. She hissed at him. Now Bryce was laughing. "Why are you laughing at me?" She whimpered, tears falling from her eyes.

"It's funny… duh"

"It's not funny! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"I'm not hurting you, Emma" His girlfriend started to protest, "I'm helping you"

"Helping it hurt more maybe" she said quietly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"This is nothing… wait till I have to dig into those small little cuts and take out every pebble and piece of dirt…" he said inspecting her left knee. Emma is screaming and balling now smashing her small hands into his chest, trying to knock him over. "EMMA! I'm kidding! I don't have to do that!" she continued to punch him in the chest. "I have fluid for that…" he grumbled. He got up and looked out one of the windows. By now Emma had pulled herself into a small ball and was quietly sobbing. Looking back at her, Bryce came back and sat behind her. He cradled her head and ran his hands through her light blonde curls. Reaching over slowly and grabbed his supplies and ran his fingers along her arm. Wipe.

"Bryce!" she squealed. He kissed her forehead. New cotton ball. He took her hand. Wipe. "Bry!" He kissed her cheek. New cotton ball. He kissed the back of her other hand. Wipe. "Bryce…" He inspected her chin and lip. Lining up the new cotton ball with her chin. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Wipe. Now she was giggling. She kissed him again and he took out a new bottle. "What's that…?"

"Don't worry it's not going to hurt" after cleaning all the cuts, he placed light pink Band-Aids all over the wounds. "Alright time to go home."

"I don't want to go home"

"Well I do" She glared, he smiled cheekily. The two fourteen year olds walked into the Mellark house.

"What happened Ems?" Peeta asked looking at the Band-Aids.

"She fell and I had to clean out all the small cuts" Bryce shrugged.

"How did she let you do that?" Peeta asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Duct Tape does wonders" Bryce grinned. The two men looked away at the fuming girl as Katniss walked into the room.

"OH! Emma! What happened darling?" Katniss asked holding the girl's shoulders.

"She fell and Bryce had to clean the cuts" Peeta replied

"How did she let you do that?" Katniss gasped.

"Duct Tape does wonders" Peeta and Bryce said at the same time.

"JINX! You got to give me some cheesy bread!" Bryce yelled. Peeta hit him on the back and led him into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Again tell me what you think! I love reviews. Sooooo review please. <strong>

**Ha Emma is a wimp ^^ Eden prolly isn't going to be let into the Hawthrone household for a while... poor Rosie. And Bryce can't tell his father he has his first girlfriend. Hmm... interesting.**

**Erin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Hello! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I usually do what my readers tell me so don't be afraid to tell me what you want to see... I can probably make it happen! ;) This has a couple parts to it- Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Eden shuffled around his house. He looked outside, sat in a chair, ate a sandwich, looked at the different shades of blue the walls were, made a study of a scrapbook of his father, glanced at a picture of his Rose, listened to the birds, touched a plaid hair ribbon of hers, ate another sandwich, huffed, slept, balled his fists, sat on the porch, kicked a rock, laid in the grass, pulled some grass out of the ground, ran up and down the stairs, lifted a few weights, made a paper airplane, threw it at Rose, started to make his bed- Rose?<p>

Eden straightened up and turned around. Sure enough, Rose Hawthorne stood in the doorway of his room. Green slip on shoes, nylons, light washed jean skirt, green, blue, and yellow stripped blouse, yellow hair ribbon. "Thanks for hitting me with this…" she sighed lifting up the airplane.

"Sorry" he grinned.

"Well it's not alright" she grinned back.

"I'm sure it isn't" he chuckled, reaching out and taking a firm hold of her waist.

"I heard what my dad said to you yesterday"

"Yeah…"

"He shouldn't have said those things; he even said that he wants to apologize… so I am here to ask you to dinner at the Hawthorne household"

"Well Breakfast was great" he said rolling his eyes, "but I'll be there"

"You don't get a choice"

"I don't need one! I'll always pick you" he smiles shyly

"I know" she giggles.

"Come on, I'm going to walk you home"

"Why do you always insist on walking me home?" she grinned looping her around his.

"Someday I won't be able to walk you home" he shrugged walking out of his room.

"And why is that?" she asked looking up at him

"I think you know" he winked

"I have no idea Eden" she sighed walking down the stairs in front of him.

"Its pointless if were sharing a house together" Rose's face grew red and her jaw dropped.

"Eden!" she squealed.

* * *

><p>Madge laid the plates out on the table and set the silver ware on top of the pressed napkins. The roasted chicken filled the air and the baking potatoes made her mouth water. Eden and Rose walked in laughing. Madge looked up in time to see Eden lean down and kiss her on the lips. She could practically her daughter swoon after the kiss was over. They looked so much like her and Gale when they were younger. Later on the family sat at the table. All hard feelings had been taken care of before and now were onto the good part, the food. Yet, just as everyone was finishing up and getting ready to clear the table the phone in the hall rang. Gale put his plate down and answered the phone. Eden and Rose bumped hips while cleaning off each plate in front of the sink.<p>

"That was Rory- Rosie can you watch May for a while?"

"Oh! Is Prim having her baby?"

"Yeah, Rory sounds dreadful" Gale said in remorse for his brother. "I have to go place bets on whether or not he faints!"

"Gale!" her mother laughed. Her parents left their house leaving May, Bryce, Rose, and Eden.

"I'm going to go find Emma" Bryce said

"Take May with you she'll play with Rye" Rose grinned.

"Sure…" Bryce, holding May's hand left the house leaving Rose, and Eden. A few minutes later Rose was lying on her back on her bed, Eden lying on his side next to her. Her blouse gaped open a little and his shirt was somewhere in her room. It's not like she wanted to find it.

"There's only one thing I want to change about you" he sighed into her neck.

"What's that?" she gasped. Eden's hand cradled her face and he leaned down to kiss the corners of her mouth.

"Your last name"

* * *

><p>Rory slid out of the room and down the clean white hallway of the hospital. He saw his family sitting Madge and Gale, His mom, Mrs. Everdeen, Katniss and Peeta, Gaby and Vic, and Posy. They were all laughing and enjoying themselves. Rory beamed.<p>

"Hey guys" The all looked up startled. "Meet Heather Aster Hawthorne and Lily Jane Hawthorne" The family gathered around to look at the blinking faces. They looked like Rory so seeing him stand there with them was a sight to see. Gale took Heather and looked into her large gray eyes. The family laughed and cheered for a while, and then Rory left with the twins back to his wife. Gale and Madge unlocked the front door and walked into the house. Eden, fully clothed lay on the couch completely asleep with Rose curled up on top of him sleeping just as soundly.

"No dear" Madge whispered grabbing her husband's arm. "Let them be"

* * *

><p><strong>SoRrY it isn't as long as the last chapter... but I added some characters! Gaby who is Vic's girlfriendfiancee I guess I dunno. AND... Heather and Jane(:  
>Can you say awww? haha! Keep reviewing! <strong>

**Erin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright this chapter makes me laugh. It's so ridiculous. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! Hope I don't disappoint. :\**

* * *

><p>"I'm taking Rose out tonight- Mr. H" Eden grinned, walking into the house.<p>

"Where to?" Gale called from the kitchen but walked in to look him in the eyes.

"A place where my friends and I go from time to time" The 18 year old boy shrugged.

"Make sure she's home by 1…" Her father said narrowing his eyes. Eden stuffed his hands into his tight leather jacket and smirked. Rose jumped down the stairs in tight blue jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. Gale looked over his daughter and huffed. "Well this place isn't very classy"

"Oh don't worry. I have something for her at my house" Eden winked.

"I take it back- nice outfit Rosie" Gale rubbed his forehead and walked back into the kitchen. Rose raised her eyebrows but allowed herself to be dragged over to her boyfriend's house. Eden laughed at her face when he gave her a white box.

"Just open it" Rose turned over the box and pulled at the corners lifting off the top. "I'll let you change" A few minutes later he heard Rose sequel. That was his invitation; Eden strolled in and looked the small girl over. Rose stood in his mother's room in front of the floor length mirror. "Sexy" Tight in all the right places kind of dress grabbed onto the shocked girl. It was covered in sequins and strapless. The heels were strapped on and black.

"Where are we going tonight?" she demanded turning on him.

"Damn girl- that dress is perfect. Look at this…" he was practically drooling.

"Were going to Erik's?"

"Who?" Eden mumbled zipping up the back of the dress.

"The night club- the one I told you I wouldn't go to?"

"Chill out" Eden smiled and leaned over to kiss her. They walked to an old warehouse that was built to hold building materials back when the town was reconstructed.

"OH EDEN!" girls squealed and latched onto him. "Eden dance with me!" "Eden… be my baby" "Eden I want to have your babies!" "Eden are you here alone?" "Eden! Come home with me tonight!" "Eden, are your friends already here?" "Eden this jacket looks so good on you" the cries from the girls stopped with a glance at his occupied hand. Rose had pulled him toward her. "… Who is she?"

"My fiancée. Back off darlings"

"Fiancée?" Rose hissed under her breath after the bouncer checked them off.

"I didn't want them following me around all night" he hissed back. The two got a corner booth and looked around at the dimly lit room. Men were sitting at the bar holding onto skinny young girls. The young girls were dancing and holding onto the men.

"You have got to be kidding me" Rose laughed.

"What?" Eden asked.

"This is where we're spending the night?" Eden rolled his eyes and dragged her out of the booth and onto the dance floor. Rose's dress glittered and flashed white spots of light on the others. "Eds I don't know how to dance" And then they were dancing. Rocking back and forth, turning and twisting. Then Rose was accidentally dragged away by an older man to dance. Her head was racing, his hands were on her, and the music was loud. She pulled away to find Eden but was dragged to a younger man. She didn't recognize any of the people on the floor. Her eyes watered and she pulled away again. Everyone was cheering and calling and she couldn't hear herself screaming his name.

"You wanna go somewhere, sweetheart?" another man asked pulling her against him.

"No she doesn't" Eden's voice boomed behind her. Rose felt the breeze on her face before she opened her eyes. "Are you ok?" He demanded. She shook her head.

"I lost you! I couldn't find you! Then- oh it was horrible! So many people- I'm going to be sick" She stuttered and leaned against him. Eden carried Rose back to his house. His mom was probably at Katniss and Peeta's house or sleeping because the house was quiet. A cold washcloth was across Rose's forehead soaking her face and hair. He turned out the lights and called her house.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Hawthorne- its Eden"

"Oh Ed! What's wrong?"

"Rose got sick and we left- err- the place we were at. She's asleep on my couch… maybe one of you could come pick her up?" Eden asked staring at his sleeping girlfriend from the kitchen.

"I'll pick her up in the morning. I'm sure she'll be taken care of at your house" Eden sweated a little.

"But Mr. Hawthorne…" he gulped

"Oh Gale won't be bothered" Madge laughed. The phone clicked off.

"Babe… we need to get you out of your dress" he whispered and took off the washcloth. He unzipped the back and peeled it off. Grabbing an old shirt from his room and folding the dress back into the box he walked back downstairs.

"You're so handsome" she grinned lazily.

"Ok…"

"Why are you so handsome?" she cried.

"Be quiet, Rose. You're sick. You're going to be ok"

"This shirt is big" she complained.

"It's mine" he chuckled.

"I don't want it on" she pulled it off before he could stop her. Eden could have sworn she was drunk out of her mind. They weren't at the club long enough to even be spiked.

"Put it back on" He stuffed her arms in the shirt again.

"No… don't you enjoy my body?" Eden did not like where this was going.

"Of course but were not doing anything tonight- you're sick"

"You enjoyed my body that other night" Last month… he said in his head.

"Go to sleep Rose"

"Sleep with me" she complained.

"Goodnight…" he smiled. Eden grabbed a blanket and threw it over her. He trudged upstairs taking off his shirt and kicking off his shoes on the way up, and threw himself onto his bed. falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Review.<strong>

**Erin**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys... I flippin' LOVE this chapter! I'm giggling over it as I type this. Hope you like it as much as me! Review(:**

* * *

><p>Eden woke from a sweet dreamless sleep. Light poured into his room through the large windows. His arm moved and connected with a warm body. She had snuck into his room in the middle of the night, at first he pushed her away but she kept moving him over. He looked down at Rose's sleeping face; it made his heart melt with joy. He brushed his thumb over her freckled check and sighed. He could get used to this, waking up every day with her by his side, their family in the other rooms, and small garden in the backyard. The ring was in his bookshelf in a small dark green box. He'd been saving and looking for the right one. His mother told him to look in the small jewelry stores in other districts but Eden never got around doing that. Instead he talked to the jeweler in town and convinced him to find the perfect one. Eden got a call a couple days ago to come in and look at a few the jewelers had picked up.<p>

`Eden told his mom and practically ran there. The jeweler and his wife looked up from the table in the back, spying a red faced Eden, and came forward and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Odair"

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hill" They were a young couple and they had five sons and a daughter. The twins are Bryce and Emma's age. Their names are Henry and Jacob. Then there is Scott who's a witty boy and he is 14, two years younger than his older brothers. Martin is 10, Fisher is 6, May's age, and Alice is 4. The family lives in a large sage green house down the road from town but not in the once known 'Victor's Village' where Eden lives. Peeta and Katniss Mellark helped build the house during reconstruction because the wife, Delly, was a long time friend of the couple. Delly is a teacher and tutor at the school but helps her husband during breaks and on the weekends. Mr. Hill is very good at his trade. He is known in most districts for his astounding work with glass and diamonds, his father was a jeweler in district 2 before the war.

"Are you here to see the rings?" Delly asked.

"Yes dear- I gave him a call earlier" Her husband interjected. Eden nodded slowly peering into the cases. "I put them off to the side so no one could see them" Mr. Hill winked at the young boy and picked up a long narrow black box. He slid off the top to expose a long line of finely crafted diamond rings. Just starring at them was enough, Eden looked up and laughed.

"I've looked at these already!" he beamed. "You're always trying to fool me" Eden shook his head. Mr. Hill laughed too.

"I should give you a job here! You're so good at telling the difference!" Mr. Hill put the rings away and got out several small blue boxes. Eden's hands got clammy as he looked at the five boxes. Each one was nice but one he liked the best. To him it looked like a snowflake but Fredrick Hill quickly told him it was a flower. Eden thought it over a flower for his flower. He looked up at the waiting couple.

"Yup- this is it" Mrs. Hill cheered and tears came to her eyes. "Don't cry!" Eden laughed and handed the box to her husband. Mrs. Hill wiped her eyes and laughed a small chuckle.

"It's just so sweet" she cried and walked to the back of the shop. "Rosie Odair!" –

Eden smoothed his hand over the fabric of his shirt covering his girlfriend's small body; she stretched a little and mewed a soft sigh. He was a surprised by the sound and laid paralyzed until her breathing was deep and sleepy again. Finally sleep over came him once again.

Rose nudged Eden's neck with her nose and opened one eye to peer around the room. He was sleeping with heavy breaths and she felt his arms tighten when she shifted a little. She loved the feeling she got when she watched Eden sleep. It was calm peaceful feeling that she felt safe and loved. Rose could easily wake up to him every day. She almost giggled remembering her trip down town with her brother and Emma. It was last week when they went to search through the small stores.

-Emma and Bryce had run ahead of her and were laughing outside a red and navy store. When she caught up, Emma informed her that it was a candy store and that she and Bryce were going to go in. Rose nodded but got distracted by a small brown bricked building with a chimney on the side.

"Go ahead, guys. I want to check this out" Bryce shrugged and took Emma by the hand dragging her in. The honey blonde girl opened the round wooden door and walked in. It was warm and a man stood behind the counter. He was young, with light brown hair and glasses. He looked up and smiled.

"Hello there" he welcomed and Rose looked around.

"Hello" she smiled and glanced at the cases full of necklaces. "Your pieces are so gorgeous!" Rose cries and beams.

"Thank you" he nods and smiles back. "I'm Mr. Hill; I grew up in district 2"

"You're married to Delly!" Rose says putting it together. "My parents know her; we spend a lot of time with the Mellark's" Mr. Hill's smile falters and Rose catches it.

"I am! Yes we spend a lot of time with the Mellark's. Great people, real treasure" he agrees and walks over to the case Rose is looking in. "Who are your parents?" he asks.

"Oh, Gale and Madge Hawthorne" she replies moving down a case. She looks up at Mr. Hill and sees his puzzled face; he catches her eye and smiles.

"Does that make you, Rose Hawthorne?" Rose sputters.

"Yes!" she gasps and smiles. "Do you know my parents then?" she wonders.

"No, I'm sorry to say, they sound wonderful. No, I know the Odair's" Blush creeps up her face and she smiles timidly. "Eden is a kind boy, likes you a lot" Now Rose's grin falters.

"Does… he come in here a lot?" Rose asks leaning over to look at the engagement rings. Mr. Hill clears his throat.

"No" he shakes his head. Lie she thinks to herself.

"Just wondering" she smiles. Bryce knocks on the window in the door, and Rose turns to leave. "Nice meeting you Mr. Hill"

"You too Ms. Hawthorne" –

"Oh Mr. Odair… I'm onto you" she whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo? What do you think? :D<strong>

**Erin**


	8. Chapter 8

**SO I know what you're all thinking... PROPOSAL! **

* * *

><p>A large bouquet of wildflowers, all different colors and patterns were tied together with red and blue plaid ribbon and set into a curvy glass vase on the Hawthorne kitchen table. Written in black pen on a small white card was,<p>

_Happy 18__th__ birthday, Rose! Join us for lunch? Love: Peeta & Katniss, Emma & Rye. _

Rose pulled a lilac dress over her head and stuffed her feet into a pair of copper colored heels. Her mother curled her hair for her and sent her down the street to the Mellark household. Emma was waiting on the porch, her hair tied back into pigtails. She was humming and coloring on a sketch pad.

"Hey Emma" she smiled sweetly. The girl looked up and squealed.

"ROSIE! Happy birthday!" Rose was tackled with a hug knocking her back a little.

"Thank you" she giggled and Rye stumbled out of the house and gave her a hug too.

"You look pretty" he whispered and blushed. The birthday girl squatted down and kissed him on the nose.

"Thanks Rye" she whispered back. The family and Rose walked to town. On the way, Rose peaked into the hardware store. Eden was stocking the shelves with boxes of nails and was talking to an older man.

"Come on Rose…" Emma laughed and grabbed her arm pulling her away from the window. A few minutes later the family walked into a restaurant, and was seated.

**Back at the Hawthorne house**

"No no no!" Madge said flipping her hair off her face, "Don't put that there!" she yelled at her husband. Gale looked down, surprised.

"Where do I put it then?" he asked stepping off the ladder and handing his wife the roll of streamers.

"Inside!" she said stomping off. Madge walked into the living room and began pulling off long strands of streamers. She stood on her tip toes and failed to reach the top of the door.

"Let me help" Gale sighed and grabbed the streamer from her hands.

"Everything has to be perfect!" she cried and turned frantically around the room. The front door closed and the couple looked up and made eye contact with Eden.

"Oh hello- is it too late to help decorate? I just closed the shop…" he asked and looked around the room.

"Madge sure doesn't think it's too late" Gale muttered. Eden laughed.

"Mrs. Hawthorne it looks great" The walls were covered in paper flowers; the kitchen table had a blue table cloth on it, and was full with presents. Eden's mother appeared from the hallway.

"I'm finished with the flowers" she grinned and hugged her son, "hello darling"

"Hey mom" Eden nodded and Madge smiled,

"Thanks Annie" Madge turned around and gave another streamer to her husband. She heard Eden say something his mother and Annie nodded.

"Gale- I think Madge has a vision for that door so how about you let me help her with it?" Annie asked walking over and taking the streamers from her.

"Yeah… ok" Gale got down and peeled tape off his hand. Voices were coming from the hall again and Mr. and Mrs. Hill appeared with wrapping paper in their hands.

"Alright we finished wrapping the doors with the wrapping paper" Mrs. Hill grinned.

"Great!" Madge cheered. Gale and Eden were awkwardly standing by the door.

"Ed would you like to take a walk with me?" asked his girlfriend's father. Eden smiled and nodded, opening the door for the man and stepping out on the porch with him. They walked a ways before saying anything. "Even if Rose doesn't know it yet, I'm giving her freedom for her birthday" Gale announced. "She's an adult today and deserves me and her mother not looking over her shoulder every day of her life" he laughed to himself. "Of course- I can't put that into a box… but I'm sure you can" Gale stopped and turned to the boy, who was listening intently.

"Sir?" Eden questioned.

"Don't call me sir… it makes me feel old." Gale's eyes crinkled up with a smile as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"What do I call you then… Mr. Hawthorne?" Eden wondered rubbing the back of his neck.

"You could practically call me dad; I've known you your whole life! But let's just stick with Gale"

"Ok… Gale… how can I put Rosie's freedom into a box?" he asked slowly.

"Don't you have a small box lying around somewhere?" Gale asked outside Eden's house.

"I don't know… what… oh" Eden blushed crimson. "Mr. - Gale! I'm not ready for that yet" he stuttered. "I just got that I wasn't" Eden starred at his shoes. "She's only 18, she, I, we" He backed away holding his forehead. "I can't- we can't" he started again.

"Breath Ed" Eden took a long deep breath in and exhaled. "Go get it" Gale pushed the 19 year old towards his house. Eden climbed the steps but looked back with wide eyes. "Hurry up" the older man laughed and shook his head. Eden turned back and pulled his front door open. His heavy breathing was making an appearance again and he stopped on the stairs leaning on the banister. He ran up the rest of the stairs and into his room. He opened the glass door of the bookcase and held the dark green box in his hand. Gale looked up from shuffling in the dirt at the pale faced boy walking toward him. Eden looked up at him and shot his arm out holding out the small box. "This is it?" Gale inspected the box marked in cursive, _Hill_, then opened it. The ring sparkled in the sun. Engraved on the underside of the ring in small printing was _call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. _Gale smiled. "Romeo and Juliet" he murmured. Eden shrugged.

"Yeah…" Gale closed the box and handed it back to his future son in law. Gale set his hand on the young man's back and walked them back to crowded party house. When they reached the front door people were everywhere. Eden looked over at Gale, who looked more surprised than him.

"Who are all these people?" he asked Eden. Eden looked inside and shrugged.

"Beats me"

* * *

><p><strong>;D Sorry to disappoint. Review?<strong>

**Erin**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh boy... here goes nothing.**

* * *

><p>Gale and Eden looked into the house again and started making people out. The Hill's brought their children over, Haymitch and Effie had brought their son, Kendall, with them from the capital and took a seat on the floor. Apparently they had come the night Rose was born and were thrilled. Haymitch and Madge had always been close, when Haymitch was sober- because of her aunt. Effie's hair was once cotton candy pink but no one would believe it now, her hair was light brown and cut short. Peeta's apprentices were there setting up the cake and cupcakes on the counters, the others Eden realized were from different parts of the district and had come over. Gale looked at Eden and shrugged walking into the house and introducing himself. Eden snuck in and ate a cupcake while no one was looking.<p>

"I saw that" a blonde woman smirked. Eden looked over he recognized her from the tribute book they had to read in school. Johanna. "You're a handsome young lad" she winked. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" she looked generally confused. Eden knew she didn't know him but went with it.

"Sure… I kind of remember you"

"You do?" she was taken aback. "Did we sleep together?"

"Maybe that one night- god we were so drunk" Eden acted the part correctly and Johanna caught on nodding.

"Yeah that was you!"

"Johanna… I saw you in a book of tributes at my school. You knew my father" he said and cheekily added, "We never slept together."

"Is your father here?" she asked peeking around the wall to look at the party.

"My father died in the war" he swallowed and she turned back to him.

"Odair?" she asked looking him over.

"Yeah" he said his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Sorry, kid." They stood there, "you look just like him" Eden nodded then they both left the kitchen parting in different ways.

Madge squealed and the party stopped, everyone turned to look at her.

"Hide!" she grinned and havoc erupted. Everyone was running and pushing until the whole house seemed empty. Mayor slid into the room and sat on the coffee table, licking her paws. Voices approached the house and Bryce could make out Emma's he could hardly hold in a smile. The doorbell rang and sounded through the house. Madge walked in from the kitchen and opened the door. "How was lunch?" She asked and the Mellark's plus Rose as they filed into the house.

"Wonderful" Peeta grinned. "How was it here?"

"Well…" Madge moved out of the way while everyone bounced and cheered from their hiding space. The house came alive with people and everyone was appearing, running, down the stairs, from the back of the house, from the kitchen, from behind the living room furniture.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE… SURPRISE" everyone shouted. Rose stood there looking from one person to the next.

"She's going to faint" Eden called from the back trying to get to her. Peeta caught her and started to fan her with his hand. "Get her some water" he ordered. "Someone, please, move out of my way!" he worked through the people. Poor Mayor was shriveled under the coffee table now, and Gale rescued her letting the cat run up the stairs and into Bryce's room. Talking filled the dead air again and Eden rushed to Rose's side. He laughed taking in her pale face but wide smile. She turned to her mother.

"Well… is right" she laughed and held onto Eden's muscular arms.

Emma grabbed the pitcher of lemonade and pored some into a tall glass, slowly. She looked good, sporting new overall shorts and tight peach v-neck shirt. Having unbuttoned the top of the romper, her cleavage was exposed for the benefit of Bryce. Her father has asked her many times to 'button up' but having said 'okay' she hadn't. Getting Bryce to hang around more had advantages, especially when the people of this party included Henry Hill. A bright eyed, extremely polite- verging on the edge of annoying, and devilishly handsome ex-boyfriend who was looming around also. Bryce disappeared for a second and was replaced with the smell of too much cologne.

"Hello Emma" he said sliding up to her.

"Henry" she replied monotone.

"How are you on this fine afternoon?" he said offering a sweet smile.

"I was great until you opened your mouth" she sweetly smiled back.

"Come now…" he said still wearing that everlasting smirk. "I do not mean to upset" Emma held in a groan.

"No. I'm sure you _do not_" she pushed mockingly. The doorbell rang. "Let me get that" She ran to the door and threw it open. Madge stood behind her waiting to welcome the guests. Rory in a green polo and jeans had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was sticking out in every direction. He muttered to Madge,

"Happy birthday, Rosie" and pushed past the two women with a sleeping Lily on his shoulder and a large dipper bag on the other. Prim looked perfect, well-rested, with not a hair out of place. She held Heather to her shoulder and grinned at Emma and Madge.

"Sorry we're late" she apologized with cheery disposition and walked into the party. Rory took refuge on a free couch and was asking Rose how much sleep she and Gale got when they had her. Rose looked utterly confused while Gale and Eden cried on each other's shoulders from laughing so hard.

"Man! RORY! You look like shit! You're so far gone you switched Rose and Madge around!" The new father scowled at his older brother.

"Fuck off Gale"

"You first" Vic laughed walking over.

"Shut it, Chicken Little" Rory snapped referencing Vic's childhood nickname. Gale, Eden, and Vic almost peed laughing. Madge, Rose, Emma, and Prim looked on.

"MMM, Yeah, Rory refuses to let me help him with the girls at night. He tries real hard at home to plaster a smile on his face in the morning, for me" Prim sighs, visibly upset, "I just can't get him to stop." Rory looks over at that moment to see Prim haggard.

"Prim?" he rushes over and strokes her cheek. "What's wrong? What can I do?" he panics checking her over. "Do you want me to take Heather?" he asks quickly. "I can hold her and Jane" he reassures.

"I'm worried about you" she says searching his eyes.

"Why? I'm okay!" he rushes and smiles.

"No, sweetheart… it looks like you haven't slept in three weeks"

"I haven't" his smiles falls as he shakes his head yet, it reappears quickly, "but I'm okay! Really" Emma walked away from the scene and into the kitchen. Henry was leaning against the counter.

"There you are!" he said with relief. Emma rolled her eyes. "I was beginning to think you had gone missing" he smiled.

"Believe me when I say it would've been a pleasure" she snatched her glass of lemonade, caught Bryce's eye, and ran off in his direction.

Eden rocked back in forth in the guest room. He was holding Lily, she was softly cooing in his ear. He felt so relaxed with her in his arms. His hand was as big as her back and it held her in place on his shoulder. Rose leaned against the door frame. In her head she pretending this was their baby. It seemed so much better that way. Suddenly Lily cried out and scared Eden who panicked starring at her red face. Rose crept up behind him then took her from his arms. She laid a blanket out on the bed and laid Lily down. She pried the buttons open and took off the onesie, laying it next to her. Rose changed the dipper and disposed of it. She put a fresh one on and closed the onesie back together.

"Thanks" Eden smiled shyly.

"No problem, darling" she smiled and handed the baby back to him.

"Uh, how long were you here?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Long enough" she said leaning in to kiss Lily.

"ROSE, EDEN! Presents!" Rose's mother called down the hall.

"Coming Mrs. H" Eden called back and kissed Rose properly on the lips. It was odd to kiss with a bay between them and they broke apart, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>still no proposal :) sorry sorry<strong>

**Erin**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Hope you enjoy the story still. Disclaiming: I do not own Hunger Games. Yet I am responsible for Rose, Bryce, Rye, Emma, Kendall, Maysille (Hawthorne), Heather, Lily, Gaby and Mayor(:**

* * *

><p>Most of the guests had left but The Hills, Haymitch and his family, Mellark's, the extended Hawthorne family, and Annie and Eden Odiar. Rose sat in her father's large leather chair in front of the window and was handed the first present. It was a smaller box marked <em>Hill.<em> She smiled and said,

"I wonder who this is from" Mr. Hill laughed and took his wife's hand holding it over his stomach. Rose opened the large dark green box and studied the beautiful glass necklace. It was a light pink rose on a thick braided sliver chain. Rose looked up, "I love this!" she cried and asked Eden to put it on for her. He moved her hair onto her shoulder and clasped it around her neck. It was perfect. Mrs. Mellark stepped forward and handed her best friends' daughter a nicely wrapped present.

"I wrapped this myself" she said proudly and Gale and Peeta snorted.

"Lies" Peeta said wrapping his arms around his wife. "You TRIED wrapping it. That end result is my doing" he laughed.

"Yeah yeah" she smiled. Rose peeled the blue paper away and slid off the top of the box. The gift inside made her heart drop. She lifted the dress out and unfolded it. The dress was completely made of cream lace and see through. Madge gasped and ran her hand over it. "I picked it up in District 1…" Katniss explained. "I got different colors of slips" she said gesturing to the box. Rose carefully folded the dress and lifted the slips one by one: Jade, Olive, Nude, Midnight Blue, Pale Pink, and Bright Red. Rose stood up and hugged Mr. Hill, Katniss and Peeta.

"Thank you!" she giggled and sat down. Emma handed her a large black box and winked. "Emma?" she asked confused. Rose lifted the lid and saw a drawing of her and Eden kissing, hiding it in the lid she blushed at the contents of the box and squealed. "EMMA!" she yelled and slammed the lid down before Eden could peek in. The remaining guests looked at one another and Emma grinned smugly.

"You like them" she said slyly. Rose hid the box under the chair and brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"I cannot believe you" Rose doubled over with embarrassed giggles. Prim smiled sweetly and gave her a tall and wide box. Rory was asleep on the couch with Lily, who he calls by her middle name and Heather. Inside was a purple radio. Rose loved it.

"It's from your family, Rory, Heather, Lily, Vic, Posy and I" Prim grinned. Rose giggled and nodded telling them she was really excited about it. Effie gave Rose a square hot pink plastic box. Rose thanked her and clicked the top. The top shot up and turned over revealing a mirror the back slid up pushing the mirror up showing, Rose her large grey eyes. The front fell forward and different colors of eye shadow pushed forward following a try of blush, mascaras, eye liners, lipsticks, lip gloss, and nail polish.

"Isn't it just divine?" squealed Effie, clapping her hands together.

"Doesn't it just make you want to puke" Haymitch mocked, clapping his hands together.

"Really you too" Peeta scolded. Rose laughed and said it was marvelous and closed it back up. Haymitch gave her a brown wrapped package.

"Here sweetheart, something more practical" she ripped off the paper to see a leather journal. On the first page Haymitch had sloppily written a message to her saying that this was a diary and to use it well. She got up to hug him and patted him on the back.

"Thanks Uncle Haymitch" he grumbled you're welcome. She sat down again and put all the presents at her feet. Annie Odair walked forward then, and handed Rose an envelope. Eden looked up at his mother and the room fell silent. Rose used her finger nail to open it and a beautiful card was lifted out. The ocean sparkled on the front and a large silver sail boat was off in the distance. Rose opened the card and gasped. "Mrs. Odair!" she cried and looked up at the sweet women. Annie smiled.

"What?" Eden asked trying to look at the card.

"What?" asked her parents, who looked at Annie.

"What?" asked everyone else. Rose got tears in her eyes and handed the card to her parents. Madge read the card and looked at the key taped inside the cover. It was the key to a cabin on the beach in district 4. In the card Mrs. Odair said to do what she wanted with it. It could be an escape from reality or her everyday home. It was Finnick Odair's original home. She had gotten it in his parent's will and hadn't known what to do with it. So she was giving it to someone she trusted and loved. Rose. Her parents were asking questions about the house to Annie and she answered everyone. Eden was flabbergasted. He stared at Rose and she stared back.

"Want to take a walk?" he asked taking her hand.

"I'd love to" He held her hand in both of his and they walked out the back door. The clouds looked like paint strokes in front of the moon, giving it that mysterious look. Rose sat on the wooden swing; she kicked off the ground a little and swung back in forth. Eden stopped the swing and lifted Rose off it with one arm wrapped around her middle. He took a seat and set her on his lap. She grinned and played with his hand, running her skinny fingers over the lines on it.

"You're going to need some company in that little house" he said speaking up.

"I thought about that" she whispered. "I'm going to bring Mayor" Eden chuckled.

"Human company" she shrugged.

"You know what?" he said gasping.

"What?" she asked trying to turn around to look at him.

"I didn't give you my gift!" he scratched his chin. Rose looked curiously at him. "I think I left it inside" he nudged her off his lap and sat her down on the swing. "Stay here" Eden ran into the house. "GALE" he called once inside. Gale walked back to him.

"What?" he asked.

"What do I do?" the boy asked.

"About what?" Gale asked annoyed.

"The ring" Eden sighed.

"Just ask her" Gale shrugged like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Just ask her?" Eden repeated, his eye brows knitting together.

"Yup" Gale took the time to look him over, poor kid he looked so scared. Eden felt his stomach drop.

"That's it?"

"That's it" Gale nodded. Eden sucked in a breath and walked past Gale.

"Mom?" Eden interrupted. Annie turned and looked at her son. She took his hand and led him to porch.

"Eden" she smiled and smoothed his hair back. "I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled back. His mother kissed him on the forehead and handed him the dark green box. Eden jumped off the front steps and walked back around. Rose sat starring at her feet. "Found it" he shrugged. Rose looked up. Eden kneeled in front of her and took her hand. "You're father and I went for a walk earlier" he started. Rose looked surprised. "Don't look so surprised! We're chums" he grinned and tucked her hair behind her ear. "We talked about his present to you" Rose thought about it.

"The radio" she nodded.

"No"

"No?" she asked turning her head. Eden dug the box out of his pocket and held it. Rose's eyes got wide.

"Freedom" Eden whispered and opened the box. "Rose Hawthorne. Will you marry me?" he asked louder with confidence.

"Yes" she whispered and nodded, tears brimming her eyes. "Yes"

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA. <strong>

**Erin**


	11. Chapter 11

Rose couldn't stop smiling. Eden couldn't either. She looked at the ring sliding onto her finger, glittering and perfected. It was an 8 petal flower, the band was sterling silver and the flower was completely diamond. When she finally looked away from it, Eden held her chin in his hand and kissed her slowly, he broke away. Eden held her for awhile before Rose pulled away.

"Where are we going to live?" she questioned.

"My mom is moving back to 4" Eden said

"She is? Then are we living at your house?" she wondered.

"Can't. Haymitch wants it back" he smiled.

"Then where? I don't want to be in 4, away from my family. I'm sorry" she said

"No no I wasn't expecting to live in my father's house… I was thinking of the loft above my shop. Its two floors. 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a nice kitchen"

"That sounds nice" she smiled lazily. She took his hand and pulled him into the house. He was in love with this moment; the look of pure joy on his face was enough for the family to have guessed what happened. They swarmed Rose and lifted her left hand, moving it in different angles. Rose caught Emma's eye. Oh no, Rose thought.

"So Rosie… are you going to use those presents?" she asked innocently. Rose shook her head, sliding her free hand against her throat, warningly.

"What were the presents?" her mother asked lifting her head.

"NOTHING" Rose squealed.

"I got her…" Rose's hand shot out and covered Emma's mouth, who stepped away laughing to find Bryce. Eden walked away from Mr. Mellark and wrapped an arm around his fiancée's waist. He explained to her mother about the loft. Madge looked thrilled, and said she would help paint.

"A few of my friends are home improvement workers so I threw them some cash and they're going to get started on it soon, all we have to do is pick the essentials"

"You know… we have this tradition in this family" Gale started. "That fiancée's don't live together until they're married"

"Good joke" Rose smiled and skipped off to talk to her soon to be mother-in-law.

"Yeah I don't mean it" Gale said to Eden, "but no early pregnancies" he warned making Eden sputter.

"You have my word" the boy said holding his hands up in surrender. Emma walked by and whispered after Gale had turned back to his wife,

"Not if she uses my presents" and walked away cackling. Rose blushed.

"I heard that Emma Mellark!"

"I meant you too!" she yelled back. The families left the Hawthorne residence for the night. Eden lingered in the doorway with a pathetic pouting face on, Rose giggled and his pout disappeared, replaced by a dazzling smile he only wore for her.

"Goodnight Rosie" he whispered.

"Goodnight Eden" she whispered back.

Rose crept upstairs and into her room. Her presents were stacked neatly by her bed but that didn't stop her from ruining the pile for the black box. She picked up Emma's present and took off the lid, the picture of her and Eden kissing was put on her dresser and she turned back to the other gifts. She thought about locking the door but quickly removed her clothing. Pulling the dark blue negligee dress out of the box and over her head gave her a rush of adultness. She looked over herself in the mirror the dress came to her thigh and lace rimmed the bottom and the plunging v-neck. Unfortunately she looked innocent and childish with her honey blonde ringlets, big grey eyes, and freckles. Rose sighed heavily and turned back to the box to try the other one. Her eyes made contact with wide caramel brown eyes.

"Oh" she gasped. Eden was standing on the ladder in front of the open window. Rose felt the blood drain from her face and she hit the ground without a second thought. Opening her eyes she realized that had Eden jumped in and was fanning her face. She coughed and sat up leaning her head on his shoulder. "Eden" groaned Rose, she felt him tense. "You're not supposed to be here for another half hour" He gave her a low chuckle.

"And miss the fashion show?" Rose checked over her outfit. Right.

"Damn you Emma" she whispered. Something in Eden's mind must have clicked because he rushed out the question,

"Emma gave you this?" Rose looked into his eyes; she noticed with surprise how dark they were.

"And other things" she shrugged and escaped from his grasp.

"Other things?" he gulped. Rose almost smiled but she held her poker face.

"Yeah" she said with nonchalance, "other things"

"What else did she get you?" he was about to take the box but Rose was faster. The box was on the other side of the room with her and was being set onto the dresser. She closed the lid and picked up the drawing of them.

"This" she handed the picture to him. He raised his eyebrows.

Rose rolled out of bed. The clock read 9. She sighed and pulled on jeans, a soft pink shirt, and a multicolored jacket with pink cuffs. She looked at her hair in the mirror, disaster. She brushed it into a curly pony tail and tied it up. Bending into her closet and grabbing tall brown boots she walked downstairs.

"Hey Rosie" Gale smiled looking away from the paper.

"Morning Daddy" she kissed him on the cheek and sat in the chair next to him.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked looking back at the paper. A light blush danced along her cheeks. Somehow she knew that if she answered- When Eden left at 1- that wouldn't go well.

"Yes" she smiled and dove into the cereal box. Her mother came in she was brushing her little sister's dark hair.

"Oh Rose- I thought you would be at your…" Madge's eyes grew tearful "place" Rose shook her head.

"You haven't lost me yet Mum" she smiled sadly "still have a few more breakfasts" Rose looked at the clock above the door. "Yet, I have to go soon. We're picking out paint colors and such" she grinned. Madge sighed, standing behind her husband and began to stroke his hair back from his face. Maysille sat next to her sister. "Hi Monkey" Rose beamed and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Rosie" her sister smiled back and grabbed the cereal. Rose slipped on her boots and kissed everyone goodbye. She was opening the door when she heard her name behind her. Rose looked behind her and saw her brother standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bryce?" she called him. He ran the rest of the way and into her arms.

"Don't leave" he cried. His older sister wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll be back for dinner" she whispered into his hair. Her eyes throbbed with tears when she realized she wouldn't always get to say that. "Love you, Buddy" she smiled. Bryce nodded and stepped away, letting Rose to run out and down the street. She opened the door to the shop and walked in. Scott, a friend of Eden's, looked up from the counter. Rose remembered when her heart would pound and her palms to sweat at the site of him, pale blue eyes, fair skin, and spiky blond hair.

"Edison Light bulb!" Scott yelled into the back "Miss Pink Petals is here" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Was sup Scottie Dog?" she sneered.

"Good one!" Scott laughed. Eden walked from the back of the shop wiping grease from his hands with a cloth with one of his other friend, James. James had red hair and deep brown eyes.

"Hey Thorne" he grinned and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Not for long" she winked and scuttled up to Eden, standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Guys, come on show some respect" Eden said looking at his two friends.

"We never have what makes you think we will" Carter, a sturdy, curly haired blonde, spoke up coming into view. Rose turned her head slightly.

"The fact that she's my fiancée" Eden suggested.

"I don't think that has nothing to do with anything" Carter pressed on.

"Don't you ever get tired of having you around?" Rose asked Carter with a bored expression.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Eden's friends are dicks haha I love them. ANYWAY. Rose gets to see her new home next(:<strong>

**Erin**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry these chapters are slow and uneventful but I have to have some room in between Rose getting her wedding dress and the actual wedding... and Odair babies. ;D**

* * *

><p>Escaping the yelling Carter, Eden stood in front of Rose and pushed her into his office. They took the stairs up to a sitting room. A card table was set up with folding chairs and a light bulb hung above it.<p>

"Yeah don't look at this" Eden rushed almost laughing at her expression, he opened a tall dark wooden door and ushered her threw it. They stood in the narrow living room, taking it in. The left wall was all exposed brick; the back wall had two long windows with window seats built into them. The right wall was white but had two more windows allowing the light to illuminate the room. Rose turned around to see the wall behind her and she was pleased to see the walls expand into the kitchen. Tripping over her feet, Rose dashed into the kitchen. The wide spiral staircase was cut into the kitchen counters. The left wall was still exposed brick and cabinets made with hand crafted wood, that matched the cabinets below, were on the opposite wall. Eden leaned onto the banister watching her smile and dance. "Excited?"

"It's like playing house!" she squealed and kissed him.

"But it's not pretend" he grinned and took her upstairs. The hallway had enough room to put a couch and a chair, but the main focuses were the five doors. He led her to a small bathroom with an attached laundry room, two small bedrooms, master bedroom and bathroom. All the windows were the same as they were below and the exposed brick was still on the walls to her left. Finally, Eden opened the fifth door and winked. Rose peeked in to find a narrow staircase.

"What?" she whispered and walked up cautiously. Eden held his hand on her back and she smiled, looking back. He held the door open for her and she stepped out onto the roof. A few trees were planted in large pots, there were small planters with vegetables growing in them and a tire swing hung on a bar. She slipped her legs through the tire and spun looking out at the district. Peeta was walking to the bakery with Rye on his shoulder; her mom was standing in front of their house with Mrs. Odair, Emma and Bryce were walking hand in hand towards the forest and Bryce stopped to kiss the girl on the cheek, Eden was looking out towards the forest across the street where Katniss and her dad were running into. "This is amazing!" she laughed and slid through the circle of the tire, running into his arms.

"Good I'm glad you like it" They walked back to the room outside the loft and sat in the folding chairs looking at the paint chips, turns out that agreeing on one color was harder than they thought. The engaged couple had been sitting for an hour just deciding if the kitchen and living room should be wallpaper or a green paint, they picked a warm light brown paint. "You know what?" Eden said clearly frustrated and tired.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm going to get some things from my house then I'll come home and mix the paint" he pushed his seat back. "Will you watch the shop for me?"

"Sure" she smiled but it faded, "Isn't Carter watching it?"

"I'm taking Car with me, I don't trust him to be alone with you" he almost growled. Rose shrunk, and Eden noticed. "I didn't mean I don't trust you and him" he smiled. "I don't know what he might pull if I weren't here- catch my drift?" He kneeled in front of her and captured her lips with his. "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled and pushed him a little. He chuckled and ran down the stairs with her not far behind. Rose stepped around a cardboard box and leaned against counter. She picked up a pencil and tapped it, making a small rhythm until the door clinked open and hit the bell. A tall girl walked in with short brown hair and blond highlights. She had on jeans, green sweatshirt and black tennis shoes. "Hi Lucy" Lucy was Eden's ex-girlfriend before Rose; she had heard that Lucy comes into the shop a lot to flirt with him.

"Oh- Hi Rosie" She said looking into the back of the shop. "Eddy here?" she asked her tone of voice hopeful and high pitched.

"No he just left" Rose said mocking her tone of voice. Lucy glared daggers.

"And he left _you_ to watch the shop?" she smirked.

"Of course he went home with Carter to grab some things for the place upstairs" Rose mentally cursed herself for not saying _our place upstairs. _Lucy sputtered.

"He's moving upstairs?" she was grinning now and tried to look into the back.

"Yeah I'm surprised you didn't know" Lucy stopped and wiped around.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Well I would have hoped that Eden would find a different place now that he's engaged" Rose snickered and tried to act as innocent as could be. Lucy was surprised you could easily tell because her smile vanished into thin air.

"_He is engaged?"_ the brown haired girl hissed and walked right up to the counter.

"It was in the paper" she shrugged and looked at her chipping blue fingernails.

"Who is he _engaged_ to?" Lucy asked in the same venomous voice.

"Me" Rose answered happily, smiling as nice as she could. The door clicked and the bell chimed. Lucy spun around fast but she wasn't looking into caramel eyes. "Butter Scotch" Rose smiled.

"You never fail me with your nicknames, Flower Bed" Scott smiled and looked over at Lucy. "What's got you fuming, boiler?"

"_Boiler?"_ Lucy huffed and stomped out of the shop.

"It fumes!" Scott yelled.

"Steams" Rose corrected and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "What can I help you with Cot?" she wondered and held her head on top of her hands.

"Nothing, it's my shift" he winked and moved her out from behind the counter. "You know this could have been us" Scott said after a while of complete silence.

"What?" she asked looking up at him from the box she was sitting on.

"The engagement and everything" he muttered and looked out the store windows.

"No Scooter" she sighed, "You're more of a brother and we don't get along like that"

"Guess you're right, picked your last petal and it said 'she loves you not'" she laughed.

"Seriously where do you come up with these things?" she beamed. He tapped his head.

"It's all in my brain" Rose stopped laughing and pulled a straight face,

"You have one of those?" Scott lifted her up and spun her around laughing.

"What are you doing?" They both stopped laughing and Rose was set on her feet in a moment. Eden was standing in the doorway; lips pressed together eyebrows smashed together, holding a few boxes in his arms. Carter was behind him looking bored. Rose blushed.

"We weren't doing anything- just joking" she stuttered and looked over at Scott who had gone pale white.

"I didn't mean to upset you E.D. I meant no harm" Rose had heard that before but sputtering out of Eden's mouth.

"Just… get out of here" Eden sighed and moved out of the doorway and towards Rose. She had heard that too but out of her father's mouth.

"Scotterfly doesn't have to leave" Rose announced and stared straight into Eden's eyes. "He. Did. Nothing. Wrong" she said each word slowly making sure everyone heard it. "I told him he had no brain" she shrugged and walked toward the back of the store, "I had to be spun" Scott and Carter had to cough to cover their laughs and even Eden had to crack a smile and apologize to Scott after Rose was upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>So you got their relationship backgrounds. ALSO you might have picked up on this but Carter and Eden aren't really friends and Eden doesn't trust Rose to be by herself with him. Doesn't that strike you odd? hmm? <strong>

**Erin(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**New characters in this chapter, not all of them you will like ;) **

* * *

><p>The shop was a perfect square with windows covering every inch, it wasn't a very large store but at the same time the most expensive.<p>

Her father had told her mother to find the best dress and gave her an incredible amount of money before leaving on his raid to the new district. The forester group, led by Rose's father, had set out a few months ago to start up the plans of a small community on a lake. The group had taken a plane, which upset her father, beyond thirteen to find out where and when they could start building. Because her father knew so much about forests, he is leading this expensive project and earning a great amount of money, which will be covering the wedding, the dress, and all the bridesmaid dresses.

Rose and Mrs. Hawthorne along with Delly Hill were very busy with wedding plans. The living room was being taken over with magazine clip outs and everything from the Capital. Now they were there in the brilliant city itself picking out The Dream Dress and the accessories to go with it.

Eden had already been in the city for a month writing for the paper and was preparing himself to go to a University next year. She didn't know if she had a choice to stay at their house or move to the city for two years. Madge had asked Rose if she too wanted to further her education but her reply was a swift simple, no.

She doesn't find school at all amusing. Every subject is a sore for Rose, she can't seem to get her head around numbers or long novels that take place in the pouring rain or how Panem came to be. The only thing she was good at school was fitting in. Sure she was popular and could honestly say she was the best dressed in town but was always looked down upon because of her unsuccessful relationships with popular boys.

During the engagement party most of the District 12 School had come to her backyard for tea, champagne, and to hear what it's like to be engaged to the most wanted boy in town that Rose has called her own for 5 years. Her bright cherry colored dress shone in the sun and her red lipstick made her plump her lips when recalling a story from over the years. Her so called friends were enchanted. She remembers it fondly.

The leaves were all on the ground now and almost covered in snow as the three stood gazing into the window of a wedding gown boutique. Inside were tall racks holding the prettiest whites and pale pink dresses. Some laced up the back, other had small buttons, some had laced corsets and some had sleeves.

Rose had seen a silver tinted dress that had floral lace climbing over the shoulders one of the clerks took it off the rack to show the bride-to-be that the lace came off with a few undone buttons to reveal a corset like ribbon binding starting in her lower back from there it folded over itself and buttoned together with an invisible fastener to cover the place where bodice meets trailing skirt to give it the clean seamless look. (.?utm_source=pinterest&utm_medium=wedding&utm_campaign=imakatia)

The other dresses had pretty bows and different kinds of lace and trails. Her mother had picked out a soft purple dress with the back from top to bottom with vine like lace, it was very pretty but it made her feel untraditional.

Finally while Rose was walking back to the dressing room she saw another clerk put a dress back on the rack closest to her. The card sticking out read, Sweetheart Hand-made Flower Sleeveless Sweep. The bodice was simple just five small white buttons down the back; a white ribbon separated the bodice with the skirt and tied into an elegant bow in the back. The skirt was a sight to see. It pooled out around her with not much train. The details were little flower clusters all over the skirt made with different laces and small jewels. The very bottom of the dress trimming it was the overlapping lace from the skirt. (.?utm_source=pinterest&utm_medium=wedding&utm_campaign=chelceysmith)

"Oh Rosie" everyone breathed when Rose took the stage in front of Mrs. Hill and her mom. She smiled and turned to look at her reflection. The bridal clerks came with earrings, the veil, pins and such to make her a bride for a moment. Madge took out her purse and wrote a check for the dress, veil, and shoes.

The next day was the business party for the paper Eden worked at and he had asked her to meet him there. Her friend, Cindy from school was going to be there too so she wouldn't feel left out.

Rose wasn't sure what that meant but that night she picked out her most expensive dress, a velvet evergreen dress that bubbled above the knee, nude tights, silver hair band over her half up half down up do with her ringlets. Her shoes matched the sparkly bejeweled band putting the outfit together completely.

She waltzes down the streets of the city admiring the shops and the lights, the ladies walking with fur coats. Rose looked up at the building and was shucked out of her coat by the doorman. The guests were all talking and standing around. She looked over the room and spot Cindy.

Her light reddish brown hair was put up in a French twist and she was wearing a dark brown dress that floated around her knees. She had gold laced tights on and matching shoes.

Rose walked over and got a hug from her friend. She was talking to a tall young man with shaggy dirty blonde hair and electric green eyes. Cindy introduced her to the man as Miss Rosie Hawthorne of District 12. The man smiled showing dimples over his nicely tanned skin and extended his hand.

"Mr. James Allen of District 1 but you can call me Jamie" he said shaking her hand she smiled and nodded.

"Call me Rose" she laughed. Cindy squealed and pulled her away from Jamie. Rose looked back at him with a surprised expression and he shrugged.

"Rosie!" she cooed pointing a blue fingernail towards the center of the room. "There is your man" she whispered and shoved her off.

Rose didn't spot him at first because he was being over crowded by young females. She didn't want to interrupt but she pushed her way through anyways and latched onto his arm.

She made sure they all saw the sparkling ring on her fourth finger. She smiled gallantly up at him. They looked her up and down she made a study of each and every one of them with a calm simple smile.

"Delany, Margaret, Ronnie, and Jo. This is my fiancée, Rose" Rose nodded and smiled a little bigger saying hello to everyone. They bit their cheeks with dismay but said good evening.

Rose realized quickly they were talking about Eden's new column. She hadn't even known he had a column. Last time she had heard he was still submitting things.

"Eden, darling. I got you a new drink" Rose caught sight of a tall women walking towards them.

She had her hair pinned to the side, dark brown curls sticking out in every direction. Her ling black earrings went with her dark eye shadows and dark red lips. She had a tight angry smile that could only be dubbed evil.

The women's dress was beautiful, it was off the shoulder. The strap was ruffled leading down to a straight skirt that covered the knees. Covering her left breast were multi colored jewels put together to make feathers. Rose almost sighed at the fact she didn't show any skin in the chest area.

Eden was beaming and took the drink. "Miranda this is Rose, my fiancée" She gave me a once over with her dark eyes and then smiled again. It wasn't heartwarming.

"Pleased to meet you my dear" she said with her elegant low voice. Rose had the sudden urge to mock her but restrained. Eden turned to her and slipped a hand into his jacket pocket. He pulled a list of sloppy written names out on lined paper and smiled.

"You should introduce yourself to my co-workers" he gestured around the room, "they're somewhere out there" he brushed his knuckles over her cheek and turned back to Miranda. Rose raised her eyebrows and this.

Now she had the sudden urge to scream at them. She let go of his arm and started walking back to Cindy. The flustered girl had enough time to look back and witness this women taking Eden's arm like she had been doing.

"She has some nerve" Rose growled at Cindy. Jamie turned and looked over her shoulder.

"That's Miranda Dean" he nodded.

"I know who she is" The golden haired girl snapped at him and covered her eyes.

"The editor" he finished. Rose tore her hand away from her blasting head. Of course she was the editor! Now she wanted to go back and rip on him. "She could have any man in this room" he shrugged and stuffed a shrimp into his mouth.

"Not Eden" Cindy said shaking her head. "Rose is engaged to him"

"She has some nerve" Jamie almost yelled and took Rose's arm.

"I just cannot believe he's screwing the editor" She cried out.

"Rose! He isn't screwing her!" Cindy giggled then looked over her shoulder. Now Eden and Miranda were by themselves at a table laughing. Miranda touched his hand.

"She has some nerve" Cindy cried. Rose giggled and leaned into Jamie.

"We've all said that now" she pointed out and in their best capital voice imitation they all said,

"She has some nerve"

* * *

><p><strong>CONFLICT. reviewz?(:<strong>

**Erin**


	14. Chapter 14

**Check out my new poll! Choose your side. ;)**

* * *

><p>Jamie starred at Rose. She was in deep conversation with Cindy about the updated hospital, the hardware store, and the new district. He hadn't spoken up yet and that was fine with him. He enjoyed the view of her from the seat over. A curl had fallen out of the large clip; he couldn't tell if it was on purpose or on accident but he really wanted to brush it aside just to feel it. He shook his head a little. She's engaged he reminded himself. To Odair his thoughts added. Her foot brushed against his and she turned to apologize. He smiled and shrugged unsure if his voice would give out to a sigh if he said no problem. Cindy had an eye brow raised at him and his ears burned. Finally Rose turned back to him; her grey eyes were sparkling with curiosity.<p>

"So Jamie, how old are you?" he laughed.

"18- I'll be 19 next week" He watched her pink lips form a 'O'. Was she older than him? He was only a kid it could be possible, but Odair was 19 she couldn't be older than him.

"I'm 18!" she smiled holding her glass with one hand, the other hand on her chest.

"Fantastic!"

"What do you do at the paper?" she inquired

"I write about food"

"What about food?" she had put down her glass and her hand was placed under her chin.

"Where the best deli's, restaurants, ingredients and such are in town"

"He's not a bad cook either" Cindy said wagging her finger at Jamie.

"Are you two seeing each other?" Rose wondered looking between Cindy and Jamie.

"No!" Cindy laughed, "I have a boyfriend named Bobby. He works in television" she said looking at her left hand.

"I'm single" Jamie said.

"I'm surprised" Rose gasped and Cindy and Jamie looked over at her.

"Why, Rosie?" Cindy asked, tongue in cheek. Rose could feel her face heating up and turning crimson. "Speechless, blushing fool" Her friend laughed.

"Aw Cin, give her a break." Jamie sighed. Rose couldn't dare looking at him now so she pushed her chair back dramatically and walked to the bar. An older man was bartending and asked what she would like.  
>"Sparkling pink lemonade" Jamie's gruff young voice said over her shoulder. He took the stool next to her. She crossed her legs. The man brought her the drink and her manicured nails wiped condensation off it.<p>

"I'm sorry" she said into her glass, she took a sip.

"What are you sorry for?" he pondered.

"I'm not sure" she whispered and laughed. "I'm so distraught"

"Over what Cindy said to you? She's just messing" he was cut off

"About Eden" she watched the ice bob.

"Oh has it been a long engagement?"

"We've been together 5 years been engaged six months. Our wedding is a month from now" Jamie was taken aback.

"How long has he been working in the capital?"

"A month or so. He's planning to go to the University"

"I'm there now" he said nodding

"How is it?" she asked, finally looking up at him. He smiled.

"Incredibly boring" She laughed.

"I really have no idea why he is going! I mean he'll have a family soon enough and he has a successful hardware store in 12 but Eden has this tendency to see himself not good enough for anything. He always sells himself short. I mean we all do at some time or another but I swear he finds joy in it" Jamie laughed and took Rose's hand.

"Since you almost paid me a compliment, I would like to say you are the loveliest and most interesting girl I have ever met" Rose blushed but smiled her sweetest smile.

"I like you James Allen" she nodded once and took a sip of her lemonade. After many hours of talking and no sign of Eden coming to get her, Jamie took her back to her hotel in his sleek vintage car. He kissed her cheek and slipped his phone number into her hand. She climbed the stairs and unlocked the tall mahogany door of Suite 56B. The room was dark because it was too early for her mother and Mrs. Hill to be back from dinner.

Rose starred at the phone on the bedside table. She should call. He could help her. Rose looked over at the clock and picked up the phone. Eden's best friend's voice swooped him her ear as she listened to the introduction of the store.

"Scott?" it was almost whispered, she couldn't trust her own voice

"Rosie?" he asked "what's wrong?" he demanded after she didn't answer.

"Scott- he- Eden." she swallowed

"He what? What did he do to you?" he asked worriedly into the phone.

"I think he's seeing another girl here" she said gathering her courage.

"I doubt that Rosebud" he sighed

"She's the editor of the paper. Brains, body, and talent" Rose continued "they hung around each other all night" She looked out the window and took in a long breath. "Her name is Miranda Dean"

"Where were you when all of this was going on?" Scott murmured

"I got a list of people I should look for and meet and was carted off with a smile and brush of the cheek" Rose glared at her hand.

"Did you meet them all?" he chuckled

"I didn't even know who they were! Eden didn't take me around. It was as if he thought I already knew them. Instead I spent the night with Cindy and a nice gentleman named Jamie who bought me a drink, we swapped stories and took me back to the hotel. I left without saying goodbye to my fiancée"

"I don't know if that means he's cheating with this chick. It could mean he wants a promotion or wants to go to all the parties. Maybe he just wants to feel important" Scott said hastily. "You're coming home in two days. Chill out" They said goodbye and hung up. Rose groaned and put on her pajamas. She lay in her bed for a moment, gazing up at the white ceiling and thinking of home and Eden and Jamie and Cindy and her father and Bryce.

She reached out for the phone again and waited.

"Hello?" answered Katniss.

"Sorry Mrs. Mellark but I really need to speak with Emma" Katniss laughed and said she was with Rose's brother in the living room and would get her. Then Rose called out, "Just put me on speaker phone" she was near tears now. She couldn't even believe he hadn't come over all night. Katniss was surprised but did. "By the way- I'm glad you got a phone" Katniss laughed.

"That's not good Rosie" Emma said after hearing all of it, from the time she got to the party to the time she left.

"I know!" Rose growled.

"But it's not bad either" Bryce said. "I feel like I have to break that kid's nose now" he pauses and says, "He likes his nose doesn't he?" Emma changes the conversation off of Eden's behavior with,

"And this Jamie fellow is he rich?" Mrs. Mellark scolds her but Emma presses on.

"He's an orphan from District 1. He inherited his family's money, has a huge flat in the University part of the city, writes for the paper, and I hear he's a good cook"

"Not to mention he thinks you're the prettiest girl he's ever seen" Bryce speaks up from the background.

"I know. He must not know a lot of girls" Rose laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo Eden... or Jamie? Click your answer on my poll. I'll update faster!<strong>

**Erin**


	15. Chapter 15

She had been waiting for the sounds of footsteps in the other room for a while now. Watching out the window for some sort of person she knew to show up. She didn't dare to think about Eden, but her mind kept drifting to all the things they've been through. She knew that Miranda was a mistake. She must have missed the side glances, the under the breath arguments, the trying to leave Miranda's side, there had to be some sort of sign that she had missed. She wondered what he thought of seeing her with Jamie at the bar, or the looks she was getting from him, if he had even seen them. Rose pulled her hair back and split it into three sections creating a fast messy braid. Her small hand turned the light off and she closed her eyes.

"Rose!" she heard someone yell and furious knocks. "Rose! Open the door! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do! She- I- she was going to start blackmailing me!" Rose opened the door. Eden looked haggard. His tie was undone, buttons were missing, and his trench coat was dusty.

Her voice sounded small and tired when she asked, "Who?"

"Miranda- she was forcing me to-"Eden sighed and leaned against the door, panting.

"Did you run, all the way here?" Rose asked stepping out of the doorway for him.

He nodded and walked in. "After you left, I quit the job, told her I didn't want to be used. Cindy came over after that scene, fight, whatever and told me where to find you. I had already known that but yeah. Now I'm here. Apologizing." He took off his jacket and threw it over a chair, then sat down in it. He looked up at his fiancée.

"You probably don't believe me" He looked so worn out, emotionally and physically. Rose unlaced his shoes and slid them off his feet. She was going to brush them off but instead she carefully put them under the desk. She looked into his eyes and smiled. He looked so shocked.

Rose bit her lip then slowly she unbuttoned the remaining shirt buttons. She pushed it off his shoulders and guided his arms out of it, like a child. His toned chest was heaving and he looked up at her questionably.

"You need to calm down, Eden" she smiled. Rose smoothed his shoulders out with her small hands. He took a long deep breath and closed his eyes, she massaged his muscles slowly.

"Are you ok?" he whispers and strokes her cheek. Rose got down on her knees in front of him and thought about it. She pulled her braid and bit her lip and replayed the night.

"No" she concluded. Eden only nodded and looked over at the window. "Come on" she stood up again and pulled his strong hand willing him to follow her into her wing of the hotel room. She looked back at him then crawled into the bed. He looked over her shoulder his eyes falling on the door.

"Where are your mom and Mrs. Hill? Rose thought about it. She wasn't sure. She hadn't heard from them.

"Out" she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Really, Ed, we live together. They both know we sleep together. Get yourself together" He chuckles then flies onto the bed, getting under the covers and snuggling against the small woman.

"Well Ms. Future Odair" he said popping up on one elbow.

"Well what?" she wondered closing her eyes and pressing the back of her head into a soft pillow.

"I'm still head over heels for you" he laughed and kissed her lips.

"That's good. But I think I'm going to marry Jamie" If Rose had opened her eyes, she would have seen Eden pull back with the most devastated face he even choked back a sob. "Kidding Eden, I'm kidding, but he was very sweet tonight. It was nice to have a friend" She nodded.

"God Rosie you just broke my heart with a joke!"

"You broke my heart through Miranda's blackmail"

"You broke my heart sitting with him all night"

"You broke my heart when she kept touching you"

"You broke my heart when you went off alone with him"

"You broke my heart when you brushed me aside when I arrived"

"You broke my heart when you left the party with him"

"You broke my heart when you didn't even come find me once"

"I told you that I couldn't. Right after you left with him- I had enough and dumped my drink on Miranda's dress" Rose gasped.

"WHAT?" she giggled-screamed.

"I dumped the drink she got me all over her hideous dress. Told her I didn't want to be her puppet. The room went still then I told her that I was getting married to the most beautiful, loving girl in the world and didn't want her to ruin it. Cindy ran over and said that you had left with Jamie. I nodded and was going to respond when Jamie walked back into the party, alone. Even looked at him, he looked so awkward and uncomfortable. While everyone was distracted I said I quit. Then all at once everyone started talking and I ran all the way here"

"How heroic" Rose beamed and kissed him.

"Knight in shining armor" he winked. Rose flipped over on her side and laid her head against his chest. He laid back and stretched, bringing his arm around her and resting on her waist. Neither of them fell asleep just blinked at each other, each trying to dare the other to fall asleep first. Eden lost and soft snores flew from his tranquil sleeping face.

"Goodnight Ed" Rose whispered and closed her eyes. A moment later the front door clicked open and Delly and Madge strode in shopping bags dragging and arms being weighed down. The two ladies were talking and joking about their long night. They dropped all their bags on the couch and separated to their rooms, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>I know everyone is like totally bored now... but the next chapter is the wedding! Yay! <strong>

**I don't know how long it's gonna take me to upload the next chapter b/c one of my other stories is nomminated for The Best Sisters Grimm Story Award 2011. I really need to work on it. SORRY. :) **

**Review?**

**Erin**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEYYYYY. Wedding scene(:**

* * *

><p>Light breezy music willowed through the guests gathering and taking their seats. The chairs were covered with olive green slips with little light pink cushions. Bryce had sat in one and thought they were pretty comfortable. Bryce's mother smoothed out his grey tuxedo jacket and fixed his green tie. She pinned a white flower with skinny green leaves on his pocket and stepped back. He watched as more guests arrived and were transfixed on the beauty of the place. The long white aisle was stretched from the glass French doors to a small stage covered with green petals. The back of the stage was a wall of beige stained wooden doors and small jars of flowers hung off of hooks on them.<p>

At the moment Bryce was in one of the back rooms of his house looking outside while the bridesmaids were helping his sister upstairs. He turned from the window and looked at the groom. He was sitting in a chair biting his nails. He was in a tan jacket with a white and tan striped tie with a small light pink lily boutonniere.

"Eden?" The young man looked up. His hair was windblown sticking out all over the place.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?" Bryce raised an eyebrow and sat next to him.

"Yup. Nervous" he started to grin until Gale walked in.

"Nervous?" Gale repeated as a question and laughed.

"Weren't you?" Eden asked looking out the window.

"Nope" Gale left. Eden scoffed. Bryce laughed.

"Don't laugh. Someday when you marry Emma…"

"Who am I marrying?" Emma walked in with a smile on her face. Bryce blushed scarlet and looked her over. She was wearing an olive green dress with a skirt that bubbled out around her and a long string of pearls. Her hair was curled and put up in a messy bun with babies breath tied into it.

"Bryce" Eden said for Bryce's growing embarrassment.

"Aw come on Ed!" The boy said and punched him lightly in the arm. Emma giggled and looked out at the party.

"There are a lot of people here" she said and moved back the curtain for a better look. Bryce stood up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing behind her ear. "Bryce!" she whisper-yelled, "My parents are in the hall!" He ignored her. Eden chuckled.

"Alright time to go" Katniss said sticking her head into the room. Eden stood up quickly and followed her to the hall. Bryce let go of his girlfriend and kissed her hand.

"My lady" he bowed and held the door open for her.

"Weird-o" she smiled and skipped out of the room. Bryce followed and watched Eden leave out the French doors with the priest.

The priest stands on a raised platform on the stage while Eden holds his hands in front of him respectively. The wedding guests are murmuring and waiting. Scott took Mrs. Odair to her seat then Mrs. Hawthorne to her seat and sat down in the seat behind them. Katniss and Peeta walked out arm in arm, Haymitch and Effie, Fredrick and Delly, and Bryce and Emma, who were smiling fondly at each other for a moment then turned back to look at the end of the aisle. Bryce laid his hand on Eden's shoulder for a second and let it fall to his side. Fisher Hill, Rye Mellark, and May Hawthorne came out in a line. May was throwing pink rose petals, Fisher was throwing white rose petals and Rye was walking in the middle holding the rings.

The music is switched and everyone stands. Gale looks down at his daughter and kisses her forehead. She looks up and nods to him because she can't trust her voice. Someone opens the French doors and they walk out.

Rose has her hair pulled back in a bun and her mother's vial is blowing behind her. She has a few lose curls hanging by her face and her dress is brushing slightly on the white aisle. Her hands are clutched in front on her with a large bouquet was pink lilies and babies breath tied with a large green ribbon hanging down in front of her. She makes eye contact with Emma who is beaming and smiles slightly back. Then she looks over at Eden. His eyes are shinning and his smile is bright. Now she can't seem to stop smiling. The crowd loves it. Reporters in the back are snapping pictures but everyone ignores them.

Rose and her father stop in front of the stage. Gale looks puzzled for a moment but touches his daughter's hand. "You know I love you" he smiles.

"Of course" she smiles back, "I love you too" Gale looks over at Eden,

"Alright- you can ruin my life now" He says to him. Eden pales and Gale laughs walking over to stand next to his wife. The wedding party laughs and so do all the guests. They quiet down while Eden helps Rose onto the stage. She smiles sweetly at him and takes his hand, squeezing once. The priest starts talking but Bryce stops listening. He's too busy looking at his sister. He catches her eye. They have a conversation by just looking at each other. Rose finally smiles a sad little smile and looks over at Eden.

"I, Eden Finnick Odair, take you, Rose Melanie Hawthorne, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life" Eden smiles and slides the ring onto her finger.

"I, Rose Melanie Hawthorne, take you, Eden Finnick Odair, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you from my heart, for all the days of my life" Rose smiles and slides the ring onto his finger.

"I pronounce you man and wife"

Bryce stepped forward then in between the priest and the couple.

"You may now kiss my sister" He beams at Eden. Rose grins while Eden pulls her towards him letting their lips mold together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone liked it! :D If I got anything wrong tell me... ;o <strong>

**Review Please!**

**Erin**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. You know with school and spring break and new boyfriend... hehe. ANYWAY. Reception. Married. Sex before honeymoon? Don't worry it's still T. :)**

* * *

><p>"It's a bit overdone" Rose observes quietly to her new husband. Eden's eyes squinted at the scene.<p>

"They tried" he smiles, "everyone just wanted the best for us" He brushes her cheek slowly with a finger but the calm romantic moment is spoiled when a door is slammed behind them.

"Ugh! These reporters!" Katniss cries as she stomps out onto the stone porch. Peeta, who had been running after her, grabs her hand and pulls her to him.

"It's not that bad!" He laughs at her and shakes his head.

"They're ruining everything- I can just tell!" Peeta ducks his head and whispers something in her ear that makes her laughs out loud. "OK OK I believe you. Let go of me!" The couple walked off laughing but stopped to scold Rye, who had just found a platter of sandwiches and was walking away with them. The soft hums of the guests drifted in and out of the reception. Groups of evening dressed men and women stood holding sparkling glasses of champagne and wine, ties and Diamond necklaces, lace, satin, and big elegant hats. They're in the Mellark's backyard but the area is so transfixed on the wedding that it has taken a very different look. The tables are lined up around a temporary dance floor, and wooden beams stand tall around the square, holding up exposed light bulbs that add a soft glow. Rose and Eden are sat away from the guests; they have a sweetheart table just for the two of them.

"I wonder if the reporters will ever truly leave us alone…" Rose wonders as she watches as her father nods at someone with a notepad. His lips are tight; this means he is mad, disappointed, or just very bored. Rose decides that it is all three.

"I don't see why they would. They've been here our whole life" A tall glass of pink lemonade sits in front of Rose. She runs a finger down the glass where condensation has clustered and dripped. A large pink umbrella stuck out holding a strawberry and she quickly pulls it off with her teeth.

"Great- so what you're telling me is because your parents and my dad are famous; reporters will never stop following us around?"

"Yup" Eden folds his hands on top of each other and beams at his young wife. The table cloth is smooth and soft making him unconsciously run a finger back and forth on it. His caramel eyes scan the reception. "What I truly want to know is where Bry and Ems ran off to" Rose let out a loud humored laugh and looked around.

"Should we go bust them?"

"Can we leave the party?" Eden asked watching as Rye stole back the tray of little sandwiches and ran under one of the tables with it.

"It's for us- the main attraction can go missing for a while. It will be fun for the guests, keep them guessing" She smiles and starts to get up. Eden pushes his chair back and takes her arm.

"Yeah but they might think that we started the honeymoon early" He wagged his eyebrows at her.

"You wish" she takes her arm out of his grip, holds up her dress and makes way for the front yard. Eden looks around the party quickly and runs after his new wife. He catches up with her as she peers into one of the Mellark's windows. "Doesn't look like their inside…" she trails off and climbs the stairs of the front porch. The front door is already open and she immediately starts taking the stairs two at a time, her high heels clapping the wooden floor.

"You're scaring away the prey" he whispered and stopped her from the second floor landing. She looked down at her shoes and kicked them off.

"Right- thanks" she said with determination and ran across the landing. She took the two steps up to the third floor and looked at Emma's bedroom door then turned around and walked into Rye's room. "AH-HA!" she yelled. The two teens screamed and covered themselves with a blanket.

"What. Are. You. Guys. Doing?" Eden bit out looking at the wedding clothes scattered around the room.

"EW EW EW EW EW!" Rose pushed Eden out the door and slammed the door behind them. "Never mind about us getting it on" The young wife grumbled and she stomped down the stairs picking up her lost shoes and walking out of the house back towards the party. Eden was still standing in the hallway with his hand covering his eyes. The house was quiet and the noise from the party was coming from the open window behind him.

"Ed?" Emma's voice wondered from the closed door.

"What?" he asked, still covering his red face.

"Don't tell anyone…"

"BRYCE ROWAN HAWTHORNE!" His father's voice boomed from the front door.

"Too late" Eden croaked to the door. Gale's heavy footsteps charged up the stairs and Eden dropped his hand and watched, mesmerized. Just as Gale reached him Eden bravely put up a hand and stepped in front of the door. "Mr. Hawthorne" he stated clearly, "I do believe there was a mistake. I just talked with the kids and they weren't doing- errr- anything. They had changed into normal casual clothes and uhm just you know chilling. Rose just scared them half to death" Eden finished his weird excuse by smiling cheekily. Gale just stared at him. The older man shook his head, turned around, and left the house. The door creaked behind him.

"Thanks Ed" Bryce sighed as he stepped out in the hall wearing only his dress pants.

"Put some clothes on" Eden muttered and left the house. Rose was yelling at her father who just put up his hands and tried to stand behind his wife. So Eden stood next to Scott and talked about the party.

"How does it feel to be married?" Scott asked pushing his friend slightly.

"Ask me that in a couple months" Eden laughed. Katniss ran by them calling for Peeta.

"Peeta! Rye ate ALL the sandwiches!" she cried searching under all the tables for their hungry son. Peeta walked out the backdoor carrying his son under his arm like a sleeping bag.

"Are you looking for this?" he called to his wife spinning his son around him.

"DAD!" his son laughed, struggling to get out of his father's grasp.

"RYLON!" Peeta mocked and set him down shooing him toward Katniss.

"I think I'll love being married" Eden nodded stuffing his hands into his pockets.

* * *

><p><strong>There yah gooooo. Review! I promise I'll update. I'm going to switch to Bryce and Emma maybe... maybe. I dunno I'll see what you think. Not a lot of people like to read about the kids it seems like. I might go back and make a new story about Gale and Madge meeting in District 2. I HAVE NO IDEA. lol<strong>

**Erin**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ah you're all gonna hate me. This isn't a chapter on Emma and Bry :( But I promise the next three will be all about them... and something with a ring? No... ;) **

* * *

><p>Maysille took her time walking home from school. Her light pink skirt floated around her as she skipped towards her house. She could hear the other children leaving school behind her but she usually walked home alone. The crowd of school kids broke apart to go separate ways and May found herself alone, kicking the gravel and dirt around with her flats. She was hardly paying attention to her surroundings. She turned onto the main street and looked into the dress shops admiring the ball gowns that had been shipped in from different districts for the upcoming ball. She suddenly wondered if Bryce would take Emma.<p>

"May!" Ed called from the open shop door. She brushed her dark hair out of her face and walked across the street and into the hardware store. She looked up at her brother-in-law. "Rose is sick could see if she's ok?" May gave him a questioning look. "I'm worried about her. She hasn't come down once today"

"Sure…" The young girl said and walked to the back of the shop to climb the stairs to their apartment. She opened the door and walked in dropping her bag onto the floor. "Rosie?" she called looking into the kitchen. It sounded like someone answered her so she ran up the stairs. She didn't see her older sister at first but she could hear her. May burst into her sister's bedroom to find Rose crumpled against the bed sobbing. She didn't know what to do. She's never seen her sister cry like this. "I'll go get Eddy!" she called to her sister and spun around fast.

"NO!" her sister screamed and launched off the bed and taking her sisters arm gently. May's eyes were wide with surprise. "No… you can't" Rose's voice soothed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm just… Nevermind. Just tell Eden that I'm alright and go home"

"Just what?" May crossed the room and sat next to Rose, who had sat down and sighed heavily a moment ago.

"Oh Mays" she cried and buried her face in her hands. May patted her sister's shoulder waiting for an explanation. "I can't tell you… could… you find Emma for me?"

"Not Eddy?" Rose sighed.

"Not Eden… I need time to think. Tell him I'm alright because I am- and find Emma" Rose looked away from her younger sister and cleared away her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm super emotional right now" Rose laughed and shook her head with disbelief. May's eyebrows shot up with wonder.

"Ok! Bye, then" the sisters smiled at each other and May ran into the shop a minute later.

"Hey monkey, how is Rosie?" Eden asked putting down a few small cardboard boxes.

"She's much better now! Uh… she's going to make dinner soon actually and uh… she needs me to get some cheesy buns for her. So I'm going to get Emma to run them here uh… after she gets done at the bakery" The girl smiled a large fake careless smile and brushed her dark bangs out of her eyes.

"… So Rose is fine?" Eden asked again slower, trying to clarify from May's jumbled words.

"Yep, fine! She's super doper! Bye Eddy!" May pushed the door open and listened for the little bell to ring. She looked down the street and then back towards Old Victor's Village. She could make out the shape of her brother and Emma walking home from the bakery already so she caught up with her.

"Emma! Emma! Quick you have to come with me!" Emma let go of her boyfriend's hand and turned towards the girl running towards her.

"May what's wrong?" Bryce grabbed her arm and looked her over, slightly worried.

"Nothing but Rose is asking for Emma and… uh cheesy buns… but the cheesy buns aren't important! What's important is that Rose is sick or something and she needs to tell Emma something right now. Oh and Eden can't know about it. He thinks that Rose is better than she was this morning. Which it doesn't look like she is but he can't know that and she's crying and oh gosh I don't know what to do! I was going to tell Eden but then she said she only wanted you and I just kept telling myself that wasn't the right thing and…"

"SLOW DOWN!" Emma laughed and covered her ears. May's ears turned pink with embarrassment. "I need to bring cheesy buns to Rose because she's sick and Eden cannot know but he does know?" The blonde haired girl laughed and opened her bag full of bread. "I have two pieces extra that they can have is she at home?" May nodded and took her brother's hand.

"You can go now then- also make sure you don't tell Eden"

"Don't tell Eden" Emma repeated and met Bryce's eyes. "And you said she was sick this morning?"

"Yeah I think she was sick this morning but she's not now"

"You don't think…" Emma started to say and both Bryce and May starred waiting for her to finish her thought. "If you aren't thinking the same thing then I'm not going to say it" A few minutes later Eden looked up from the boxes he was unpacking to see Emma making her way to the back of the shop.

"Oh hey Ems, are those the buns Rose wanted?" Emma looked down into her pack and nodded.

"I guess so" she smiled but ended up biting her lip. "See you in a bit"

Rose watched herself blink in the mirror. "Rose?" Emma called from the front door.

"Up here!" She called down to her friend. Rose moved away from the mirror and landed face down in a pile of pillows on the bed. She could hear Emma's feet pounding up the stairs. It made her nervous and shy of the information she was about to share with her closest friend.

"Hey girly what's the matter?" Rose grumbled something into the pillow. "I'm sorry I couldn't make that out"

"I SAID that ithinkimpguewg" Emma laughed.

"Sorry Rosie couldn't make out that last thing" Rose could feel her face heating up.

"I'm pregnant- I think" she huffed out quietly and stuffed her face back into the pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>... mwah ha ha. <strong>

**ReViEw everyone. REVIEW. please. Thank You :) **

**Erin **

**p.s Baby names?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Isn't funny when you have this picture of a character or a person and you realize that another person's picture might be extremely different then yours? I'm wondering how you view Bryce, Emma, Rose, Eden, May, and and whoever else- oh like the Hills. Who else did I create? hahaha **

**Enjoy! Bryce and Ems(: **

* * *

><p>"And she told you this?" Bryce asked rubbing his chin.<p>

"Yeah a few days ago- she's worried about telling Eden" Emma said pulling on her braid.

"Why?"

"They've only been married for 6 months" Emma said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So?"

"So… they wanted to wait a while, you know, when they're actually ready for kids" Bryce's eyebrows furrowed with doubt and he rubbed his chin some more.

"I think she should tell him soon" Emma groaned and shook her head.

"Men, they're all the same" His girlfriend grumbled as she opened the front door. Bryce frowned as she left the living room.

"Was it something I said?" He called after her.

He was silent for a few minutes then snapped his fingers. "I GOT IT!" Rye walked down the stairs at that moment and starred at him. Bryce blushed, smiled, and then ran out of the house. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked towards town whistling to himself. His father's truck past him and Bryce followed it with his eyes but didn't stop. When he reached Eden's hardware store he pushed the door open and heard the bell sound over his head. Eden looked up from the counter and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Bry" his smiled didn't reach his eyes.

"Hi" Bryce said with determination and looked around at the shelves.

"Hello…" Eden mumbled and looked back at his clip board.

"I have something to ask you"

"Go ahead and ask" The man sighed.

"Do you have any balls?"

"What?" Eden looked up, alarmed.

"Balls" Bryce said looking through some boxes. Eden didn't respond. "Like bouncy balls"

"A toy?" Eden asked, relaxing back onto his stool.

"Sure I need seven different kinds- bouncy balls, a ping pong ball, a golf ball, a tennis ball, a rubber band ball, a shot put ball, and a soccer ball or something like a soccer ball" Eden pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What are these for?"

"Oh it's a surprise" Bryce smiled

"… Ok?" Eden stood up and went to the back of the shop. He picked through the sports boxes and came up with everything but a rubber band ball and a shot put. The young husband moved to another box and retrieved a rubber band ball. "I don't carry shot puts"

"That's ok- I can get one somewhere else"

"How about a red bobber? That's like a ball"

"Sure!" Eden raised an eyebrow but took a bobber out of the box.

"What did you say this was for again?"

"I didn't. It's a surprise"

"For who?"

"That's a surprise too" Bryce left the shop with a paper bag full of balls all different sizes and walked back to his house to begin his plan.

Sunday.

Emma woke up from a dreamless sleep and got dressed. She combed her hair back into a neat pony tail, and put some blush on. Her and her father walked to the bakery early to make the rolls and kneed the bread. When she returned home in the late afternoon for supper, she quickly climbed the stairs to her room. Emma was changing into more presentable clothes, which were not covered in flour and icing, when she noticed a light blue bouncy ball on her nightstand. She walked over to it and spun it around between two fingers. It read: Will. She stuffed it into her pocket to ask about later and went down to steamed mash potatoes.

Monday.

On her way home from school, Emma stopped at Rose's house.

"Rose you have to tell him…" At the moment Rose was sitting on the window seat in their living room, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I know"

"Do you? I don't think you see the importance"

"The importance? You don't think I see the importance of a baby growing inside me? You don't think I know the importance of telling the father? You don't think that I don't see him growing worried about me? Did you see him? He looks terrible! I know the importance Emma Mellark. Don't treat me like a child" Emma walked home, holding in tears. She didn't mean to upset her. She just meant that they would feel less stressed if Rose would tell Eden. The young girl ran up to her room and slammed the door. She let the tears fall freely now onto her pillow. As she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand she saw a bobber lying on her night stand. She picked it up and rolled it between three fingers. It said: You.

Tuesday.

As she was trying to fall asleep, Emma reached over and turned on her light. She reached into the drawer and pulled out the bouncy ball that read will, the bobber that read you, and her newest addition a neon yellow ping pong ball that read go.

"Will You Go?" She read out loud. "Go where?" She moved the ping pong ball between four fingers, calming her nerves into a relaxing sleep.

Wednesday.

Emma shut her collection of balls into a drawer in her dresser and put on a yellow dress. She pulled her hair into a messy bun, and pulled the red lipstick across her lips and puckered up. She shut the lipstick and walked out the door. On her way to school she saw some of her classmates looking at her. She smiled slightly but they looked away. Bryce ran up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Good moring" he whispered into her hair. Emma looked away from the girls and up at Bryce.

"I thought you weren't going to walk with me today- I was getting some looks"

"I just had some things to do, sorry" After school Emma parted with Bryce and changed her clothes so she could go work at the bakery. She was taking off her make-up, when she noticed a magenta golf ball on her night stand. She snatched it up. "With?" She groaned and put it with the others. "Will You Go With" She shook her head, smiling.

Thursday.

When Emma arrived home she raced to her room. Her door bumped open as she pushed her way through, smiling. She was relieved to see that the pattern had continued. A tennis ball sat calmly on her night stand wearing the world, me.

Friday.

Her favorite day of the week was Friday. The day she was free to do whatever she wanted. She could hide for hours in the forest with Bryce, giggling and exploring or she could just simply read a book alone by the fireplace and eat a plate full of cookies. Today instead of headed right off to freedom, she had to check. Sure enough, a rubber band ball sat on night stand, under one of the bands held a small piece of paper. "To the" she laughed.

"Rose!" Bryce called from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" she called back and set the ball with the others. She starred for a moment then ran off, running towards the voice that belonged to the boy she loved.

Saturday.

Rose and Emma sat together at Rose's kitchen table.

"I want to apologize" Rose whispered to the orange she was peeling.

"Me too"

"No- you are right" Rose looked up through her lashes then back down.

"I'm just worried about you, Rosie"

"So am I" Eden said the left of them. Startled, they both looked over.

"Eden" Rose sighed. Emma reached across the table and patted her friend's hand.

"We love you" She said and left the apartment. As she stepped out of the store, she noticed Bryce leaning against the brick of the building. His hands were occupied with a black and white soccer wall but his eyes and mouth were smiling and giving her attention. "Hello" she smiled.

"Hello, love" he stepped off the wall and gave her lips a soft kiss. "Would you care for a one-on-one?" He asked gesturing to the ball.

"MM. Well, I'll win… but sure. I… just have to do something first" They walked back to her house and she smiled at him before running up to her room. Nothing was sitting on her night stand. Her heart lurched and her smile fell. "Ok" she nodded to herself, "I'll check later" Bryce was sitting on the ball when she returned.

"Ready?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Are you?" She smirked and kicked the ball out from under him.

"URF" he coughed as his back hit the ground. "Ems!" he laughed and got up, brushing grass away from his back but she was already down by his goal, which was a plastic tub. Just as she was about to kick it in she read the word, Ball? , on it, she stopped and transfixed her gaze on the simple word.

"Will you go with me to the ball?" Emma recalled.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Bryce yelled behind her throwing up his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? Reviewssssss :D <strong>

**Erin**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yes! FINALLY. This took me so much time to write. Like it was the first time where I sat down and actually thought of what I was writing. I had sooooo much writer's block that I started this chapter over way too much. Yeah- here it is. **

* * *

><p>Thunderstorms usually made Emma happy and relaxed. She would sit in her window and watch the lightning strikes connect with the ground with a loud boom. Yet, that night she couldn't believe it was pouring.<p>

"Don't move" Rose hushed as she pulled on her blond hair again.

"Rose- I just have to see…"

"Yes it's still raining, obviously" Rose huffed, "just stop moving around. I can't get the part right" Emma shifted in her seat one more time, much to Rose's dismay then smiled.

"Rosie" she giggled, "It's not a big deal"

"Yes it is!" The women stomped her foot.

"Why?" Emma giggled

"You're graduating!"

"Thank God" Emma mumbled under her breath and rolled her eyes.

"Nevermind you don't understand" Rose took a glance at her engagement ring and sighed, smiling.

"I think my hair is getting to you- you've been working on this for an hour"

"And it's done" Rose said poking Emma's head one last time, the girl turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

_Four Days Earlier_

"Bryce, go in your jeans for all I care"

"Seriously?" Bryce looked up and beamed.

"Sure- I don't even care if we match. You can wear tennis shoes also" Emma shrugged and smiled back at him. She turned back to the floor length mirror turning her body from side to side, holding her hips and pushing her shoulders back, puckering her lips, smiling, twirling slightly, and pulling her hair back. She was focusing on the dress she was currently trying on. Looking over her shoulder she asked Bryce if it was too short. Bryce just starred. She raised an eyebrow. Smoothing her hands along the puffy copper skirt her feet danced around each other, and she faced him squarely. "Be honest with me" she sighed and looked down, barely touching the sparkling corset with her fingers. "At least it has straps. Bryce, are you even with me right now?" She snapped at him twice. He made eye contact with her.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I like this one" He cleared his throat and ran a nervous hand through his brown hair. "I don't exactly think this is what your father had in mind" he smiled devilishly at her but shrugged. "You look fantastic so he won't be able to argue"

"Perv" she giggled and kissed him.

"I'm just saying that I like what I see" She laughed and climbed onto his lap, burrowing her face into his neck. "I love you Emma Mellark" he whispered into her blond hair.

"I love you too Bryce Hawthorne"

_Three Days Earlier_

"You don't think it's too soon?"

"No. You love each other. Your parents' couldn't be more thrilled, now"

"I know- it's just that. You just got married"

"And we're already starting a family"

"Right. But I don't want to be copying. I feel like I'm copying"

"No"

"What do you think Rose would say?"

"I think she would squeal"

"After the squealing"

"Is the squealing not enough?"

"Not exactly"

_Two Days Earlier_

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered, running to Rose with open arms.

"Oh we're so proud" Madge exclaimed to her eldest daughter.

"Bit soon" Eden winked and kissed his wife, "but very happy"

"Drinks for everyone, except for Rosie!" Haymitch cried over the happy cheers and started handing out the champagne glasses.

One Day Earlier

"Don't pull out the 'Oh we've known each other for a while speech" Gale said nodding

"Just short sweet and to the point" Haymitch said into his glass

"No no it has to be a little more personal than that" Peeta said shaking his head

"Shut up Lover Boy" Gale smirked and patted his friend on the back

"Just do what I did" Eden shrugged

"And that was" Eden raised an eyebrow

"I looked into her eyes and stated, I want to shag you for the rest of my life" Gale laughed triumphantly

"I think you should follow in your brother-in-law's footsteps"

"No I'm good, Dad" Bryce said and looked down at the box in his hands, every man who sat around him took a drink at the same time and looked at him, expectantly, "Can't I just say that I love her?" the boy whispered

_Present_

The after school hours glow had enveloped the school, students ran in under umbrellas, girls carried their skirts and the boys were laughing. The mood was pleasant, but Bryce wasn't in the mood for pleasant. He wanted everything to be perfect. Graduation had to be perfect. The rest of their lives had to be perfect. Tonight had to be perfect. Emma was walking next to him, holding onto his arm, and watching her feet.

"Have you ever wanted to kiss in the rain?" He asked, Emma looked up at him,

"Like in the books?" she smiled and nodded, "Sure but I don't think it will be that great"

"And why is that?"

"I don't know"

"I think we should experiment" Before she could argue, Bryce moved the umbrella he was holding over their heads off to the side. He waited a moment for her to start complaining then kissed her. At first it felt rushed so he pulled back to try again,

"Bryce Hawthorne- I swear if you ever try to pull something like this again I'll…" He kissed her slowly, feeling the rain droplets from her eyelashes hit his cheeks and mold with his. He covered themselves with the umbrella and stepped away from her.

"Kissing in the rain isn't that bad" She laughed and looked down at her gown. "Too bad I'm soaking"

"But you still look perfect" At that moment Bryce realized that it only took one key ingredient to make a day, night, weekend, second, moment, memory, ball, graduation, soccer game, or dinner; absolutely perfect. It was her. Her smile, her laugh, her attitude, her eyes, her humor, her walk, her opinion, that was the only thing that mattered. "Emma. I love you and I don't know what I would do without you" he fumbled in his pocket and brought out a black box. "Here- hold this" he handed her the umbrella and shrugged, "I'm already soaking wet," he sank down on one knee and opened the box. "Will you marry me?" Emma threw the umbrella into the wind and sank to her knees as well, gasping with tears and rain running down her cheeks.

"Yes! A thousand times, Yes"

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Erin**


	21. Chapter 21

**I honesly have like really bad writer's block. I hope you're not disappointed in this chapter. But... I was haha. I don't exactly LOVE this chapter- but it's cute sorta.**

* * *

><p>"Hello there" The young mother whispered to her stomach. It was a cool afternoon day and the sky was a grayish hue. Rose pulled her jacket around her growing stomach and watched the clouds roll by.<p>

"Hey Rose- it looks like it's gonna rain. Do you want to come inside?" her husband yelled up the stairs to the roof.

"No darling, I'm okay" she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the chaise. Her baby kicked again. She massaged her abdomen slowly with her hand and hummed sweetly. She heard Eden's heavy tread walking up the stairs but chose to ignore him. He brushed a piece of her hair out her eyes and ran a thumb over her hands.

"I'm sorry if I'm always pushing you to do things" She didn't answer. "It's because you two are important" he paused "to me and I want what's best for you and the baby" she raised an eyebrow but kept her eyes closed. "I know... this sounds really dumb" She smiled and nodded. "Aw shut up, Rosie" Rose opened her eyes and gave him her best smile.

"You don't have to worry about us, Eden" she held up her hand and he helped her sit up with her 6 month stomach. She huffed, standing all the way up, bracing her back with a hand.

"You okay?"

"I'm pregnant, Eden. Don't ask me that complicated question" he smiled sheepishly.

"I love you" he nudged her and kissed her red cheek.

"I love you too" she smiled and walked downstairs. His hand was softly touching her back on the way down. "We should leave around 5" Rose mumbled mostly to herself but Eden could hear her. "I think that would be plenty of time before dinner to talk and get there" Eden nodded. "Did you hear me?" she demanded and looked up at him incredulity.

"Err yeah I nodded"

"Well I can't see you nodding" she said rolling her eyes and continued to the next set of stairs to the kitchen. Rose checked the oven, peering into see the mashed potatoes cooking. She sighed and stood there staring at the timer with her hands resting on her stomach.

"Is mommy hungry?" Eden smirked from the table behind her.

"Yes mommy is very hungry" she pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked around the table to sit on his lap.

"You're so beautiful Rose"

"Oh please, I'm a cow"

"A cute cow"

"Ew- Eden" She laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. His arms gathered around her small body and his fingers traced the large baby bump. They were quiet for a while.

"We'll be alright- right Rose?" His wife looked up at him. She noticed his expression was lost as he searched her face. He looked like he was about to say something else but stopped and gulped.

"Yes" she smiled and kissed him softly. "Don't worry" The timer went off. She climbed off his lap and opened the oven with puffy mitts on her small hands. She took out the streaming potatoes and breathed in. "Hmmm yummy"

"Maybe we should go there early" he laughed and walked over to help her pack them up. She watched him for a moment and then made her way to the living room to lie on the couch to doze. "Rose, it's a quarter to five. Do you want to head over there?" He asked softly shaking her awake. She groaned and turned away slightly even though her belly did not allow this. "I guess that's a no" he whispered and went back to the kitchen table to finish the crossword puzzle. Instead of finding 25 down, he just watched her sleep. It was peaceful and comforting to watch the even sleeping breaths of his wife. He smiled to himself rolling the word around in his mind, wife. It was a good word.

He had been in such a trance watching her, he barely heard or saw her awaken.

"It's five" she sighed and began to sit up. Eden crossed the room in two simple strides and helped her stand. "Thank you" she blushed and walked around him to grab the potatoes off the counter. He helped her put her bright green rain jacket on, before forcing his arms into his tan trench coat. He looked around the house for a moment and opened the door for his pregnant girl and helping her down the steep stairs into the hardware shop. She smiled sleepily up at him when she reached the ground.

"Mrs. Odair" he whispered into her hair when he joined her on the ground. Together, walking hand in hand, they strode through the town towards Victor's Village and to their family's home there. Half way there, Eden stopped and took Rose's wrist. "Are you okay walking all the way there?" he asked, eye brows knitting together with worry and guilt.

"Yes Eden" she laughed and continued walking.

"I could go get the car" he pressed and ran up to meet her in the road. Rose had gotten Eden a small blue truck for his birthday last month and he was mighty proud of it, but didn't drive it much. It had a small backseat, which will house a car seat in time and later a little head of golden hair he hoped. Rose was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"I have legs Eden" She snapped and trudged on, leaving him behind to choose the car or his wife's decision. In the end, Eden went with his wife's decision. She knew what was best for her and he knew that he'd be asking her father later to take them home. As they reached the porch of her childhood home, Rose let out a sound of relief. "I thought we would never get here!" She exclaimed "Why didn't we take the car?" Eden didn't answer her; he just held the door open and took the potatoes with a sad smile.

"Rose Odair. What am I going to do with you?" he asked and shook his head. Inside there were blue balloons all over the ceiling, two blue cakes shaped like baby booties, and Emma quickly ran over to help Rose with her coat.

"Here Eden, I can take that" Mr. Mellark said with a pleasant smile and took the bag from the soon to be father.

"When can we eat?" Rose asked her mother who was hugging her softly. Eden laughed and patted his wife on the back. His mother in law glared and him and smiled at her daughter sympathetically.

"As soon as the ham is done"

"And when will that be?" Emma walked up and handed her best friend a cheese cube platter.

"Too long- now eat up"

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHTY! Review(:<strong>

**Erin**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright. I know I haven't updated. AND I know that the chapters I am posting are only fillers, but I'm trying to pull off this straight A's thing and give attention to a boyfriend soooooo here's what you get ;) **

* * *

><p>"I love having you barefoot and pregnant in our kitchen" Eden smirked from the stairs as his wife prepared omelets for them. She looked up and rolled her eyes.<p>

"Don't expect me to be again" she huffed and flipped the pan.

"Mrs. Odair, I do expect a rather large family" He sat down at the table and grabbed the paper.

"Do you?" She giggled and opened an overhead cabinet.

"Hmm" he nodded as he read the paper.

"We'll need a bigger house" Rose mumbled and cleared the table.

"Sure" Eden agreed and looked down at his steaming plate of food.

"Not right away of course, we have enough room for him" She said gesturing to her stomach and pushed her fork into the omelet.

"We can go look though" Eden said looking away from the paper. Rose blushed and shrugged, keeping her eyes on her food.

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to move yet" She sighed and looked out the window beyond him.

"It's kind of a small place to raise him don't you think? He'll be fine as a baby… but as soon as he learns to walk…"

"I know" she snapped and stood, taking her eggs upstairs. Eden rubbed his forehead for a while and yawned.

"Rose" he called, no answer. "Rose?" he tried again. She didn't reply. "Look I know you can hear me so answer me- will ya?" Nothing but a car driving by in the street below, "Rosie don't be mad at me. We have a few years before we need to think about leaving. We could always rent this place out to your brother" Rose waddled down the stairs and sat back down at the kitchen table. She looked a little guilty.

"Sorry I acted like a first grader" she whispered and Eden threw his head back and laughed.

"Its fine, Rose, I get it- we just got this place" he nodded and rested his hand on top of hers.

"When are you leaving for 14, tomorrow?" She asked, stuffing her face with a large ham piece.

"At 11 a.m." Eden shrugged, "I won't be gone long; I'm just looking to see if my business will do well there or not. I think it might because the first wave of people will be moving into the mansions there. I'm not sure what they'll need though but if they keep building houses then they'll need a hardware store, don't you think?"

"I would suppose so" Rose nodded and smiled slightly. "Are the houses nice?" Eden whistled.

"Yeah, you should see them. They're real fancy. Spiral staircases, chandeliers, extra large bathrooms, pools in the basement" he laughed and shook his head. "I'm being dramatic. I'm sure one or two of them have all that but I'm not saying that Districts one and two will be out there covered with jewels. They're family oriented and those who've been affected by the war the most might want to move there and get away from their district"

"Family oriented?" Rose giggled and set down her fork, "could you see us living there with our large family?" she teased. Eden's face fell and he picked at his food. Rose starred at him, waiting for his reply.

"Actually, yes, that's one of the reasons I'm going to see if my business will do well there. I'm sure you could start your medical career there too" Eden pushed away from the table and took his and his wife's plate to the sink.

"It's far from our families though" she whispered. Neither of them said anything for a while. Rose looked at the paper and Eden cleaned the dishes. Secretly they were daring one another to say something.

"I just thought it would be an adventure" Eden finally sighed and dried his hands on the towel next to him. "Maybe it's too soon for an adventure though" he turned and walked upstairs to start packing. An hour or so later Eden came down with his suitcase and left it at the door.

"Do you want to come to the bakery with me?" Rose asked appearing from the den.

"Sure what are we getting?" Eden asked opening the door for her and holding her back as she took her time on the stairs.

"A loaf of bread for dinner and maybe some new jams" she said stepping onto the landing. They walked through the shop and out the front door.

"I could pick them up for you…" he started to say but Rose cut him off with a look. "Or not" he mumbled and sent her a shy smile.

"My due date is for next week" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't be so worried and besides you're the one that's leaving tomorrow. What if I go into labor and you're not home?"

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked hurriedly.

"No I want you to go look at 14 for a possible future home then I want your butt back home" The bell chimed overhead as the young couple walked into the fresh smelling bakery. Emma was busy icing éclairs and her father was pulling some biscuits out from the oven in the back of the store.

"Hey guys!" Emma smiled and quickly wiped her hands off on her apron. "What can I get you two?" Eden looked into the display box at the cakes.

"Just a loaf of French bread and a medium jar of marmalade, please Emma" Rose said and elbowed her husband.

"Could we get a…"

"No. Or else you'll be fat, like me" Rose snapped and Emma snickered.

"You're not fat Rosie" Eden grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. They smiled at each other for a few second before Emma cleared her throat and handed them a box.

"Get a room you two"

The next morning Rose woke up and rubbed her back. She glanced over at the clock and sighed. She got up and smoothed her satin nightgown and pushed her swollen feet into maroon slippers. Eden's mouth hung open and he was snoring lightly, his dark eyelashes twitching with content sleep. She didn't want to wake him this early in the morning. She clung to the banister and headed downstairs. She plopped herself in the lumpy green chair by the big bay window in the den and watched the sun rise. Her hands laid gently on her bump that created a perfect arm rest. Eden stumbled down the stairs an hour later, yawing and stretching. He smiled at his wife and kissed her cheek.

"Good Morning, Love" he grinned and shuffled his feet against the wood floor and into the kitchen. Rose rolled her eyes and stood bracing herself on the arm of the chair. Her back cried out and she stood there for a moment to let it ease. She didn't find this strange. It had been happening for a while now at different times and her doctor and mother told her it was normal for the end of the pregnancy. She sighed and yawned. Looking out at the grey day, she could see Emma and Bryce walking hand in hand towards the apartment and called out to Eden to let them in. The four of them sat down at the table and ate blueberry pancakes together. They talked about the finished nursery and the engagement party, and Madge's birthday next week.

"It would be funny if Ernest and Mrs. Hawthorne had the same birthday" Emma said pointing her fork at Rose. Eden spit out his orange juice.

"ERNEST?" the soon-to-be father gasped, laughing.

"That is a terrible name" Bryce said shaking his head.

"Ernest Odair doesn't sound bad though" Rose pointed out but laughed and agreed with her brother.

"Ah never mind" Emma giggled and waved her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me boy name ideas! :) <strong>

**Erin**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's another chapter! Eden goes missing on the way to the bakery. Where does he go? Why is it so urgent that Byrce, Emma, and Rose need to find him?**

* * *

><p>It was 11:10 now and Eden couldn't stop looking at his wife. She was looking everywhere but him, and her hands rested on her stomach. Bryce was asking about the weather in 14, but Eden couldn't bring himself to answer.<p>

"I think we should let Rose and Eden say goodbye to each other, Bry" Emma whispered and led her fiancée out of the room.

"Rose" Eden said the moment they were out. She looked up at him sighing.

"I wish you wouldn't go"

"I don't understand why" He asked holding out his hand for her to take.

"It's our first baby, Eden. I just want to be ready for whatever he throws at us"

"We will, we have time"

"No we don't!" Rose held her forehead and balanced herself out. "The baby is due any time now and you're leaving for a couple of days or something" They were silent, starring at each other with furrowed eyebrows.

"So I'll go in a couple months instead" Eden smiled shyly and pulled Rose into a hug. He felt her start to shake and held her tighter. "Sorry"

"It's okay Eden, really" She said wiping her eyes with little effort. Rose felt the strong beat of his heart against her forehead and let out a long sigh of contentment.

"Would you like me to stop by the bakery for buns?"

"Sure but don't get the sesame seed ones- the seeds always get in my teeth" Eden mocked saluted her and gave her a cheeky grin. "Stop" she giggled and blushed. He kissed her on the cheek and left the house. A few minutes later Emma and Bryce stumbled down the stairs laughing to themselves.

"That's a great idea- no I'm serious! Emma, stop laughing at me" Bryce complained, beaming. Rose ran her hand over her stomach and straightened her back gently. She was growing uncomfortable but she assumed that it was because she had been standing for a while. Emma and Bryce continued with the playful bickering about wedding plans and tried to encourage Rose to give her input. Rose wasn't listening though. She walked around the kitchen slowly trying to avoid eye contact with Emma.

"Rose- what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Rose said and turned her back. She knew something was wrong.

"Maybe you should go lie down" Emma said pushing her chair back to walk over.

"No, I'm alright" Rose brushed her arm off and walked away from them. A half an hour later Rose finally was worried about Eden. He should have been back from the bakery by now. Rose got up off the couch and crossed the room to look out the window. Her back was killing her and she could feel the uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. "I need to sit down. Help" Emma helped her onto the couch and stood back a little. Rose looked around quickly her eyes growing wide with fear. "Eden. Where's Eden. I need to find Eden" She stood back up. "Can someone find Eden?" Her voice was growing more and more desperate as she kept talking about things that had to be done. "Someone needs to find Eden" she cried and held her head. "I need something to drink!" she called and walked around the room swiftly. Her brother grasped her wrist and tried to lead her back to the couch. "NO!" she screamed at him. "I need to find Eden" she said before bursting into uncontrolled tears.

"Rose what's wrong?" Emma shouted and pressed a hand to her friend's forehead making her sit down on the couch.

"I don't know!" She cried and pressed her head against the couch cushions. Bryce handed her a tall glass of ice water and held her hand.

"Rosie, are you in labor?" Bryce asked quietly after a few minutes. Both girls looked at him in alarm. Rose started to get up to argue and Emma helped her.

"Bryce Hawthorne, don't…" she screamed but was cut off by the small wave of water between her legs. "…joke" she whispered and looked up at Emma with panic.

"It's alright, Rosie. Bryce will go and find Eden and everything will be okay" Emma said rubbing her friend's back slowly. Bryce backed out of the room slowly and took the keys to the truck. He skipped a few steps on the stairs and carelessly ran through the store. Out in back, he unlocked the rusty blue truck and jumped in. The ignition lit up with a flare and he was off down the gravel driveway onto the paved street. He was about to pull out when he spotted Lucy Cart and her younger brother walking down the street with a basket full of bread. Lucy was his age and had bright curly red hair.

"Lucy!" he yelled when he rolled down the window. She looked up and smiled, meeting Bryce's eyes.

"Hi Bryce, where are you going?" she asked politely setting her hand on the windowsill.

"I'm looking for Eden Odair- have you seen him?" She blinked a couple of times, her dark brown eyes brewing with thoughts.

"No, I don't think I have" she said frowning slightly. He sighed and shook his head.

"You looked like you've come from the bakery and he was going there a short while ago"

"He could have been there. That place is crawling, he might just be waiting in line" Bryce wrinkled his nose and looked up at the second floor windows.

"My sister is in labor and Eden isn't back yet and she's worried"

"Did he know she was in labor when he left?" Lucy asked and watched her brother eating a strawberry croissant.

"No he didn't" Bryce said and sighed.

"Well, go find him then" The red hair girl smiled and moved away from the car, taking her brother's hand.

"Thanks, Lu!" he called and pulled onto the street in the direction of the bakery. The town square was busy with the market today and Bryce was getting good at swerving through the throngs of people. He looked in the direction of the medical center and was grateful for the cleared path. He searched the crowd at all the dark haired men. Yet, none of them were Eden. He parked behind the bakery finally and turned off the car. Brushing his hair back with a hand, he got out of the car. There was a hum of noise from the square and he quickly opened the screen door to the kitchen.

"Bryce?" Mr. Mellark asked and smiled.

"Hey- have you seen Odair?"

"Not yet, why?"

"He said he was going to stop here for some buns or something but no one's seen him"

"How long has he been gone?" Bryce thought over the time in his head and replied that it had been an hour. Mr. Mellark looked into the store front at his employees. They were quickly filling orders and waiting on customers. "He usually comes through the kitchen door like you've just done, so he would have defiantly been home by now" At that moment the screen door squeaked open and slammed. They turned and looked at Eden who was smiling. He was holding a bag from Hill's.

"Tired of waiting- Bry?" Eden said rolling his eyes and held up the little bag, "I stopped and got Rose a present" Bryce glared.

"Do you know how worried we were about you?" He demanded.

"Uh, no?"

"You also don't know that Rose is in labor"

"ROSE IS IN LABOR?" Shouted the two men. Peeta ran to the phone in the office and Eden turned white with shock. Bryce stood there for a moment then gestured to the truck.

"Are we going to go home or are you just going to stand there?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! :D I updated. Next you get to meet Kendall. That's the name I chose- thanks, it-was-enchanting! Also thanks to ForTheLoveOfFinnick and girlonfire5360! You guys really gave me some good ideas. There will be a very large Odair family and they all need names ;) <strong>

**Erin**


	24. Chapter 24

** Heyyy! I've started golf now... and I'm out on the course almost everyday now, but I PROMISE I will write in any spare time I get. "I promise... And when I promise something, I will never ever break that promise. EVER" -Rapunzel to Flynn/Eugene in Tangled (Honestly the best movie ever) KAY ENJOY THIS AND REVIEW. **

* * *

><p>The car door slammed outside and Emma went running for the window. She let out a sigh of relief and walked back to the master bed where Rose was dozing. A minute later Eden called Rose's and started up the stairs. Emma ran out into the hall with a finger over her mouth. She glared at the two men who stopped in front of her with an alarmed look on their faces. Eden stepped around Emma quickly and into the master bedroom.<p>

"Quiet! She's sleeping!" Emma whispered yelled. Eden looked over his shoulder at her and nodded. Smiling softly at his wife, he sat down on the bed next to her and gently laid his hand on her forehead. Rose's eyes fluttered open and her mouth opened in small O shape.

"Hey Babe" Eden said and stroked her cheek, "How are you feeling?" Rose glared.

"How Am I Feeling?" she demanded and sat up, pushing him away. "Where have you been?" she cried and held her head. "If you haven't noticed or found out- I'm in labor…with your child!"

"I know… Sweetheart but"

"Don't Sweetheart me"

"Igotyouthis" he stumbled and handed her a box. Rose looked down at it with an eyebrow cocked. "Open it" he said and forced it into her hands. While she opened it Rose chewed on her bottom lip and Eden pulled on his hands. His wife held the charm bracelet between two fingers and eyed the charms.

"A tree house" she smirked and moved onto the next one, "A truck" she beamed and shook her head, "a crib" she sighed, "If he ever decides to get here- a sail boat- from four?" she giggled and he blushed remembering their honeymoon. "A hammer…?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah for the hardware store"

"Sure…" she said and rolled her eyes. "A rose" she beamed and kissed him on the nose.

"Did I make it up to you?"

"Sort of- I'm still in labor. If there was any way that this bracelet was magical and could possibly speed it up-?"

"Nope sorry not a wizard" He smiled shyly at her and held her hand. They laid there together for an hour until Rose and Emma announced that the contractions were close enough to be leaving for the hospital. In the truck Rosie scattered her fingers across her face and started to breathe very slowly.

"You better be with me on this" She whispered and peaked over at him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" He grinned but 15 hours later- he wasn't grinning. "That was the scariest thing I've ever encountered in my entire life!" Eden said running out into the waiting room. His face was pale and his eyes were wide with disbelief. His family looked up at him with tired eyes and starred.

"What did you think it was going to be?" Gale asked covering his smile, "An easy walk in the park?"

"Well no! Look at my hand!" he cried and held up his right hand, "I don't think I'll be able to write anything for weeks!"

"I thought you were left handed…" Bryce said and chuckled.

"I am! But honestly! Look at this" It was going to be bruised; Emma pointed out and shook her head.

"Are you going to tell us anything about the baby?" Madge wondered, "Or my baby?"

"Rosie is really tired. I also think she'll be pissed at me for the rest of my life. I should mention now that my hand is my entire fault. I think I was the one who had the death grip. Oh you should also know that the new addition to the family is…" Eden waved his hands back in forth for a dramatic look and he could see his family shift forward in their seats, "A real knockout!" Bryce, May and Rory all groaned and shook their heads. "Kendall" Eden said again and clapped his hands together.

"That's the name?" Haymitch pondered, "Hell- that could be a girl or a boy"

"It's a healthy boy, Kendall Lawrence Odair" the new father said proudly. The waiting room erupted with conversation. The reporters outside the hospital jumped up with the excitement and started snapping pictures but the windows and doors fogged out with tinted glass and the family was in privacy again. Everyone got in a straight line to meet the new arrival.

"Oh…he looks just like his father!" Annie sighed and shifted the boy in her arms. "Yet he has your sandy honey hair, Rose"

"Look at this button nose! He is a knockout!" Emma cooed and held him out in front of her.

"He'll be spoiled" Mrs. Hawthorne grinned and looked at her husband.

"Nice job, Baby Girl" Rose's father smiled kissing her on the forehead.

"I could just eat him up!" Effie squealed.

"Cannibal" Haymitch grumbled

"He's adventurous already" Bryce laughed and let the boy grab onto his hair.

"First thing I'll do is get you a sandbox!" Prim giggled and tickled the baby's tummy, "To match your hair"

"No plastic shovels though" Rory huffed, "they're a danger to all"

"Spoken like a true father" Prim said and rubbed the back of her husband's neck. Back in the waiting room the group gathered around the share stories about babies. The younger generation was left out until Emma spoke up,

"I want one" Everyone stopped and looked at her. Then they all looked at Bryce who was clearly trying to escape the room. His face was bright red.

"See you guys later" He stuttered and ran into the hallway. It was quite for a few seconds then the visitors dissolved into cackles and hoots.

"Poor Bryce" Emma said wiping her eyes

"No!" May said and tried to stop giggling, "It was priceless"

"Did anyone get that on tape?" Eden asked and Haymitch held up a video camera.

"I started filming 30 seconds before the action took place" One of the doctors hustled out and called Eden over.

"You're wife would like you, Mr. Odair" He nodded and looked to his family, shouted a goodbye and ran back to be with his wife. She had replaced the bracelet on her wrist and Kendall was sleeping in a crib next to the bed.

"They'll want you to go home so I made a list for you to check off so that Ken will be welcomed into our home" she said sleepily and handed him a napkin. Eden whistled,

"Some stationary" Rose hit him lightly but smiled,

"Goodnight, Love"

"Goodnight, Dear" They kissed and the father walked around the bed to his son. Leaning down, Eden kissed his chubby cheek and ran his thumb over his belly. Looking over his shoulder he pulled a pouty face at his wife.

"I know… but you'll be with him for the rest of his life"

"I could just sit here until they kick me out" Rose bit her lip to keep from smiling and closed her eyes.

"Okay" she whispered and fell asleep a minute later.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think. I have some great reviewers and I love you guys. You make me smile. Anyway I need feedback on this question now... <strong>

**1. Should I continue with Kendall and his siblings and when they move and everything changes**

**2. Should I skip right to the epilogue and explain how their lives progress after this chapter? **

**3. Should I do the second question then start another story called _Catching Fireflies_ about Rose and Eden's kids AND Bryce and Emma's kids? **

**4. Should I somehow do all three? ;)**

**Cause I know you all love this story as much as I do :D **

**Erin**

**P.S does _Catching Fireflies_ sound too much like _Catching_** **_Fire?_**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is NOT the Epilogue. I just decided to put this one up too. Hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10" Eden yelled into the crook of his elbow, his eyes were screwed closed and when he got to 20 he spun towards the yard and crept up towards the bushes. "Kendall… Robin…" he called and a grin spread across his face. He heard a giggle behind him and snapped towards the sound. In between the shed and chimney, 3-year-old Robin, was squatted down holding his hands over his mouth and beaming. "Got you, Little Man" His father laughed and picked him up tossing him over his shoulder. "Let's find your brother" Eden said and continued his stalking around the yard. He peered through the rose bushes and found Kendall standing with his back turned. Eden reached out an arm and poked him.<p>

"Found you Ken!" Robin squealed when the boy emerged from the bushes. Together the three Odair boys lay out in the grass and watched the clouds, until they were interrupted with a loud dramatic gasp.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rose cried from her mother's porch. She was holding a sleeping baby in her arms and her face was bright red with anxiety. "You've ruined you're tuxes. What were you three thinking?" she whisper screamed at them. Her orange high heels clicked as she hurried back into the house. "Mom!" she called out. Eden scrambled up and brushed himself off; four games of hide-and-go-seek had layered the dirt on his new tux and his sons' tuxes.

"We should go get cleaned up, before your mother and grandmother, find us" The two little boys ran after their father and into the house. In the kitchen, Eden's knees cracked as he got down on the floor to wipe Kendall and Robin's face off. "Huh- now we can see those freckles of yours" the father said to Robin. Bryce stumbled into the kitchen, grabbed a glass from the cabinet, and forcing it under the tap. He glugged it all down but didn't stop there. "Thirsty much?" Eden asked and Bryce's eyes bulged.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there… why are you guys covered in dirt?" Bryce was sweating a little between his brow and his hands held the green glass in a death grip.

"Oh… hide and seek" Eden said and cleaned the boy's hands.

"Not so smart, Bro" Bryce said and finally set the water glass down.

"Not really"

"Here let me help you" Eden held up a hand.

"No! If you get a spot of dirt on yourself- it will be the end of you" Bryce nodded and handed Eden a roll of paper towels.

"Good Luck" Rose came in quickly after Bryce. She pushed her husband out of the way and cleaned off her two boys' tuxes in a few seconds. She turned around and cleaned off Eden's then.

"Much better" she said to herself and then left quickly to find her crying baby.

"What should we do now?" Eden asked. Kendall and Robin's brown eyes just blinked up at him. They all looked over as Gale walked in and grabbed his tie off the table.

"It's really funny how all of you look the same- except the hair of course, they have Rose's hair"

"That's how it works" Eden said cheekily and smirked.

"Yeah yeah" Gale laughed and left the family alone.

"Well?" Eden asked, "What do you want to do?"

"Find Mommy" Robin said and rubbed his eye.

"Mommy?" Eden cried, "What's wrong with Daddy?" Kendall laughed.

"Mommy" Robin said sniffled, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Alright alright" Eden lifted Robin up on his hip and went and searched for Rose. "Rosie" He called into the different rooms upstairs. Rose walked out of a room in front of him with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes?"

"Your son wants you" Eden held out Robin for her. She pulled a face.

"Okay… take Wyatt then" Eden's arms were then full of hot sleeping baby.

"Okay…" he smiled and turned back towards Kendall, "What do you…"

"Where's Haymitch?" His oldest son asked. Eden sighed.

"At his house-welcoming guests" Before Eden could say another word, Kendall was practically over there. Wyatt started crying then and Eden bounced him a little, cooing and rubbing his back but Rose opened the door and took the one year old from him and disappeared back into the room. "What the…" It felt like it was the first time in 5 years he was childless. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and strolled out of the house looking for someone to talk to. Prim and her two 10 year old girls were playing crochet out in front of the Mellark's. Lily and Heather were wearing matching orange dresses with big light blue ribbons tied up in bows in the back.

"Eden, are you looking for…"

"Ken? No" he called back to Mrs. Hawthorne.

"Because he was on his way to find…"

"Haymitch" Eden answered.

"Right" she giggled and continued the game. When it was time for the ceremony, Eden rushed into Haymitch's backyard. Bryce was already there, pacing back and forth in the middle of Effie's flower garden and most of the guests had already taken seats. There were only a few reporters and they were whispering to themselves. Eden stopped Bryce's pacing and gave him a quick talk- calming him down enough to get him to stand on the platform in front of the priest. Eden looked out at the crowd and found Madge holding Wyatt and Katniss holding Robin. His two boys were asleep. Rose came out next with her bouquet of poppies and orange lilies out in front of her light blue dress. She was grinning at Bryce and she made it to the middle of the flower garden she squeezed Eden's hand and took her place. Eden would have liked to comment on how short he thought the wedding had gone but he knew Bryce would have shot that observation down. From the moment Peeta walked down the aisle with Emma's long white dress cascading down behind her. Eden knew that it was the best day of Bryce's life and that you couldn't put a time limit on it. Eden knew because he had gone through it too.

-At the reception-

"I know, but I'm just saying that it would make a lot of difference to us" Eden said after explaining his new business idea.

"How would you construct something like that?"

"We have phones! Jeez we have the whole Capitol"

"Eden it sounds like a lot of work"

"Just think though… A main newspaper for all the Districts"

"It would make a difference"

"And bring us together more"

"And work out of fourteen?"

"Why wouldn't you go to the Capitol and start something like that"

"Because he wants it for the Districts not have it run by the Capitol"

"I like the idea"

"Me too"

"If we work all together as a family it could be very successful"

"It could!" Emma smiled and sat back in her seat sipping pink champagne. Her bright red shoes poked out from under her white dress and the crystals on her corset were making little shadows on her arms. On the back of her chair it said Mrs. Hawthorne. Eden was holding Wyatt on one shoulder and Robin on the other, and Kendall was squeezed under his arm. Bryce was taping his chin and thinking about the whole thing and Gale was furiously writing down the conversation onto a napkin. Haymitch and Eden continued their conversation and Rose would contribute some ideas once in a while. At the end at nightfall the entire family had pretty much started a newspaper to unite the districts.

"I really hope this works" Effie said and beamed. "Hay and I could move back to one and get it started" She offered.

"And I could get some people together in four and get it started" Annie beamed.

"And of course we'll stay here" Gale said and took Madge's hand.

"Most of us are here" Prim said as she worked on braiding her girl's hair.

"And we'll move to fourteen" Rose smiled and took Emma's hand.

"What will we call it?" Rory asked.

"Mockingjay" Katniss mumbled and Peeta laughed.

"We could call it The Jay" Peeta shrugged.

"Like- Mockingjay and Jabberjay?"

"Yeah…"

"Perfect" Rory winked and they all shook hands.

"Of course none of us have any journalism background except Odair here" Gale sighed and then winked, "so we'll just say it was his idea"

* * *

><p><strong>Eden is going to make a newspaper that all the districts will get. If you didn't get that last part. <strong>**Yeah he's going to be loaded with cash. **

**Does _Catching Fireflies _too much like _Catching Fire_? I think it is... so I'll come up with a new title. The next update will be the epilogue and then I'll start writing the next part. **

**Erin**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here it is ... The Epilouge. I REALLY hope you like it! It makes sense to me- but if it doesn't make sense to you- tell me :\**

* * *

><p>He was standing on a wide dark brown wooden bench, his hands were balled into fists at his hips, and he was glaring at a deer in a glass case in front of him.<p>

"He's not going to blink, you know" His older brother said, smirking, and shaking his head.

"I know that" Charlie said jumping off the bench in front of his brother. His red sneakers squeaked a little on the polished museum floor as he landed.

"I was just joking, kid" Kendall said, ruffling the boy's dark hair. The two boys walked back to the other room where their three other brothers were and their father.

"Hey Kenny?"

"Yeah?" his brother asked looking down at him.

"Could you teach me how to play baseball?" The 6 year old asked swinging his arms back and forth at his sides.

"Sure, kid. When we get home" The little boy marched past him, smiling and rolling his tongue through the gap of his missing front teeth.

"Is this a good birthday?" Eden asked Wyatt who was waddling like a duck. The boy nodded eagerly and pointed towards the gift shop,

"Come on Dad we have to all get masks to freak out mom and the girls" Wyatt said sticking out his tongue

"It will be a riot!" Robin snickered and stuffed his hands in his pockets, strolling into the store. Eden laughed loudly and shook his head.

"You guys are too much" he said and patted Charlie on the head, out of all them, Charlie looked the most like him. Caramel colored hair and the same noticeable features as Eden but he had calming and crisp sea green eyes like his father's, Finnick. When he was born, Eden's mother had cried because of the similarities. But the strangest thing about Charlie is that in the annual family picture, he almost looks out of place because of all his siblings he has the darkest hair. Unfortunately he gets a lot teasing from 10 year old Robin about not being a part of the family.

"Is this too much?" Kendall asked looking over at his dad in a plastic elephant mask. The trunk was ridiculously long and curled up at the end showing the nostrils. "Yeah I didn't think so either" Kendall said before Eden could respond. 4-year-old Landon looked into the box and reached in taking a scary looking gorilla mask out. He threw it over his shoulder with no effort and stuck another chubby hand in.

"Oh! No way!" Robin yelled and picked up the gorilla mask. "This thing is perfect" He put it on and hit the floor with his fists. "Do you think Mom will let me wear it to school to scare the girls?" he asked his father with a mischievous grin on.

"Defiantly not" his father said lifting Charlie up to look at the kaleidoscopes. Charlie sat at the ground with a bright blue kaleidoscopes all the shapes blended together to make pictures within it and he thought it was cooler than the masks his older brothers were toying with.

"Can I have this?" he asked his dad holding it up with a small hand and a little smile.

"Anything for you" his father said and leaned down and fixed his son's green and white striped collar shirt for him. Landon ran over and held up his arms, "Hey Buddy" Eden said and threw his son into the air and catching him. The 4-year-old squealed.

"Dad he's too old for that game" Kendall said pulling a face just like his mother would.

"Is he?" Eden asked and frowned looking down at his little boy.

"Yeah… use it on the girls"

"OK Mr. Know it all" Eden smirked and paid for all the masks, and the kaleidoscope. Charlie walked next his dad, holding his hand and looking both ways before crossing the street. There were a lot of people in the museum corner of the Capitol that weekend and a lot of folks were pointing fingers at the Odairs. Eden calmly slipped on a pair of sunglasses and kept track of the kids while they made their way over to their limo. "Stanley" Eden smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Odair"

"Hey- we've been over this- just call me Eden. Seriously freaks out my family"

"I know… Eden. Mrs. Odair- I mean Rose tells me frequently that she feels uncomfortable"

"It's just because we aren't use to it yet and we don't want it to get to our kids heads" Stanley laughed and held the door open for the family. Charlie leaned against the window and watched the scenery go by.

"Kid- we're home" Kendall said waking his younger brother up. The two large iron gates opened as they traveled down the dark brick driveway and up to their home. The sun was starting to set and Charlie started to picture the dinner that would be waiting for them. Charlie hardly felt it shift to park but the chair door was open and his brothers were all jumping out.

"Alright Bud" Eden said and kissed his cheek. He stepped out of the car after his father and stretched. Eden handed Robin the gift bag.

"Masks everyone" Robin said pulling on his gorilla face.

"Great way to end the birthday" Wyatt said pulling on a cheesy duck face.

"Absolutely" Ken said pulling on the trunk of the elephant.

"Don't give your Mom a heart attack" Eden yelled watching his oldest sons running into the house. Charlie followed his father and took his hand climbing the four steps and into the foyer. The house was designed by Rose and her mother. It is a single story home with 12 bedrooms and 7 bathrooms, a large family kitchen, a dining room, family room for family entertaining, a living room for formal entertaining, a four car garage, and Eden's office. Charlie's mom screamed in the room over and Eden laughed. The father put Landon down and the three of them went in search of Rose. She was curled up on a chaise with a book in the living room drinking pink lemonade out of a skinny glass. Her three oldest boys surrounded her with their masks pushed up on their head, laughing.

"Honestly whose idea was that?"

"Wyatt's" Kendall said patting his 8 year old brother on the back.

"Really?" their mother giggled and sat up. "I thought it was Robin"

"It can't be every time, that's boring!" he said crossing his arms. Eden kissed his wife and launched into stories from the museums. Charlie got up on chaise and curled into his mother's side. She smelled like vanilla, strawberries and the perfume that dad had bought her last Christmas. The baby monitor freaked out next to Rose and she pushed herself off the chaise. The back wing of the house was divided into suites to make it more organized. The children's' suite holds 6 bedrooms and 4 baths, a private family room, office for the children to do homework, and a private deck with a small pool. The master suite has one bedroom, one bathroom, a library, laundry room, Rose's studio, his and her walk-in-closets and a small apple orchard. The guests' suite has 3 bedrooms and 2 baths, a kitchen, a sunroom, and a study.

"Is everyone ready for dinner?" Rose asked and set the twins, Carrie and Ever, into their highchairs at the long dining room table.

"Does dinner start with birthday cake?" Robin asked smiling.

"No" Eden said and winked. "Does it, Rosie?" he asked hopefully and Wyatt laughed.

"It starts with steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans" She said turning back towards the kitchen. After setting the table with the meal and passing it out and cutting it up for some. Rose announced that they would end with ice cream cake and presents. That night when the lights were turning off and the kids were all in bed. Rose and Eden walked down the hall, looking at the portraits of their children along the wall. Eden took his wife's hand.

"I love you Rose Odair"

"I love you too Eden Odair"

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA! Review!<strong>

**Eden and Rose Odair: Kendall Lawrence Odair (12), Robin Edward Odair (10), Wyatt Gale Odair (8), Charlie Henry Odair (6), Landon Nichol Odair (4), Carrie Jane Odair & Ever Rosaline Odair (2). **

**Erin**


	27. Catching Fireflies!

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you all know that I have started writing Catching Fireflies. SPOILERS: Below are some parts that I kinda changed or added onto to show you some of the characters. Main characters are at the bottom. Hope you continue reading I love hearing from you.

Erin

* * *

><p>Rose looked out the window watching her boys play. Strong hands gripped her hips. She squealed and laughed a little looking over her shoulder and catching her husband's green eyes from under her lashes.<p>

"Youu scared me" she said sticking out her tongue.

"I am very sorry" he grinned and turned her around bringing her to his hips.

"No you're not" she whispered and pushed herself up to kiss him.

"You're right- you caught me- I'm not" he laughed slightly kissing her back

"Get a room" groaned Robin and covered his eyes. Eden walked over and clasped his son's shoulder.

"Someday Rob you will find a girl and she'll be your everything"

"I highly doubt it Dad"

"Whatever you say"

* * *

><p>Rose walked into the house and threw her bag on the floor before collapsing on the couch with a heavy sigh.<p>

"Another boy" she whispered and leaned back resting her hands on her stomach

"Breath" Eden said running his hands down her arms and brushing her cheek with caution, "you'll get your little girl"

"Ed… we have 5 boys now"

"We do" the father said proudly but sobered at the short crushing look on his wife's face

"I love them all. Even thought they drive me crazy" she said with a smile, "I just wish I could braid a girl's hair and buy pink things"

"You could braid Robin's hair" Eden said with a bright smile and wide innocent eyes

"That boy needs a haircut" Rose said sternly, "sheep dog does not look good on him" The couple broke into a fit of giggles and went off to find the next generation of Odair's

* * *

><p>"Mousey- don't you know that you should wear <em>dresses <em>in the forest? Honestly it's an insult" James said not bothering to cover up his amusement at her red and white polka-dotted dress and red hair band stuck into her short hair. Alice bristled at the comment and stuck up her button nose. The others emerged from the forest looking similar in dresses and girly clothes.

"Someday James you'll see that dresses and make-up make a girl beautiful"

"Is someday now? Because you're taking my breath away" he winked

"Grow up"

* * *

><p>The New Generation in Catching Fireflies<p>

Kendall Odair, Felicity Gregory, Grayson Turner, Tillie Daly, Paul Astor, Natalie Gregory, James Zander, Alice Parker, Robin Odair, Violet Hattory, Freddy (Elfie) Graham, Paige Landry, Cameron Gregory , Jessie Roberts ,Wyatt Odair, Carrie Odair, Charlie Odair, Ever Odair, Landon Odair, Clair Hawthorne, Patter Hawthorne come meet them yourself. ;)

If you have any input from characters to what you want to read give me a shoutout within a review or inbox me separately and I'll see what I can do. Thanks!


End file.
